Code Lyoko: El Señor de la Guerra
by juanantoniotarot
Summary: Soy malísimo para los summarys, como se habrán dado cuenta con mi otro fic, pero quiero aclarar que continuaré con ambos, como explico al final del Prólogo de éste mismo fic, y bueno, ya lo leerán al final del Prólogo lo que quiero explicar, ¡espero les guste a todos!
1. Prólogo

**CODE LYOKO: EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA: PRÓLOGO:**

**Ciudad de Nueva York, 13 de Mayo de 2013:**

**NORM'S POV:**

¿Os habéis parado a pensar alguna vez, cómo sería el mundo sin armas? Yo sí, y digo que ese mundo, estaría bien, pero habría una crisis tremenda, ya que las armas general al menos un 68% de los beneficios económicos de los países más desarrollados, y los países más pobres mueven alrededor de 90 millones de dólares en armas al año. Definitivamente, el negocio de las armas remueve mucho dinero en todo el mundo, así que las armas son un mal necesario en éste mundo.

Oh, se me olvidaba, permítanme presentarme. Soy **Norm Della Robbia,** y soy un traficante de armas. Pensaréis, ¿y reconoce ser un traficante de armas así, abiertamente? Mi respuesta es que no. Os lo confieso porque sé que no diréis nada, pero muy pocos saben cómo me gano la vida realmente.

Soy de origen italiano, aunque la nacionalidad americana siempre ha estado conmigo, a pesar de no ser americano. A mis 12 años de edad, mi familia y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a los Estados Unidos de América, ya que los cristianos no estábamos bien vistos para los sicilianos… sí, nosotros vivíamos en Sicilia, y no nos veían con buenos ojos, y ya sabéis lo que dicen de Sicilia… mejor no los cabrees si no quieres acabar con 7 cartuchos de bala en el pecho y 5 navajazos en la tráquea.

A mi padre: **Robert Della Robbia, **era al que menos le costaba interpretar su papel, sobre todo porque le gustaba ser judío, algo que le ponía de los nervios a mi católica madre: **Marguerite Della Robbia. **Y mi hermano pequeño: **Odd Della Robbia, **de ahora 15 años de edad… digamos que no le gustaba, pero hacía bien su trabajo… más o menos.

Al llegar a América, abrimos un restaurante, no es que nos fuera muy bien, pero tampoco estábamos en la ruina. Mi madre era la cocinera, y mi padre era quien dirigía el negocio. Mi hermano solía quedarse en la cocina cuando mi padre no estaba y mi madre tenía que encargarse del restaurante. Por mi parte… bueno, solía irme constantemente, no me gusta eso de quedarme ayudando en el restaurante, y hacía diferentes trabajos, aunque a veces mis padres me pedían que fuera al hotel de la calle de enfrente para ver el menú del día del restaurante del hotel.

Cada día moría un mafioso a manos de una familia rival, pero yo siempre me las arreglaba para aparecer cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después. Ése día, no lo logré, aparecí en el momento más inoportuno.

Mi padre me había encomendado ir al hotel, como ya había hecho otras veces, pero detrás de mí entraron dos mafiosos, de tez blanca y vestían de gala, pero lo peor de todo: iban armados con subfusiles Thompson, el modelo de 1928, y dispararon a un hombre blanco, que iba vestido como ellos, salvo que su traje era blanco, y el de los dos hombres era negro. El hombre tiró la mesa para que los mafiosos no dieran en el blanco, ocultándose detrás de la mesa ahora caída. Mientras los mafiosos recargaban, el hombre sacó una pistola Walther PPK y abatió a los dos mafiosos, al primero le pegó un tiro entre ceja y ceja, y al otro le disparó tres veces por la espalda mientras éste intentaba huir.

El hombre me apuntó a mí, y mi cara reflejaba el miedo absoluto, pero el hombre comprendió que yo no tenía nada que ver, y que no diría nada por el miedo, así que guardó su arma y se fue. No fue la muerte de los mafiosos ni que el hombre me apuntara con su arma que yo decidiera meterme en el negocio de las armas, si no el dinero, el dinero por las armas que acababan de usar, el dinero que podría ganar vendiéndolas.

Al siguiente día, acudí con mi padre a la sinagoga, donde conocí al primer contacto que me proporcionó mis primeras armas, dos subfusiles UZI.

Alquilé la habitación de un hotel para reunirme con mis primeros clientes, donde estudié cada una de las partes de las armas que ahora tenía en mi poder, junto a sus características y poder hablar bien de ellas delante de los clientes.

Ellos entraron, y yo temblé de miedo, como aquella vez en el hotel, cuando aquel hombre me apuntó con su arma. Mis clientes eran asesinos, no dudarían en coger una de mis UZIs y matarme ahí mismo, sin importarles quién estuviera delante, aunque ése no era el caso, estábamos sólos.

_-Bienvenidos, caballeros.-_lo sé, una frase ridícula en ésa situación, pero ya no había tiempo para echarse atrás.-_Eh, bueno, les presento la metralleta UZI, de origen israelí, fabricada por 1ª vez en 1951, aunque fue diseñada en 1948 por Uziel Gal, aunque él no es importante. Es un arma automática, soporta varios calibres, un arma tremendamente precisa, aunque su retroceso suele ser un problema, 9mm y capacidad máxima de 50 cartuchos por cargador, 65cm de largo y 47cm con la culata plegada, la longitud del cañón es de 26cm, y pesa unos 3'5kg. El alcance efectivo es a menos de 50mm, así que no podrán alejarse mucho cuando quieran matar a alguien, pero apenas hacen ruido, así que podrían matarme, jejje, y la señora de al lado no se enteraría.-_el hombre me apuntó con la UZI que le había dado para que la comprobara.-_Aunque, entonces ya no podría hacer negocios conmigo.-_sonreí tontamente. El hombre bajó el arma y volvió a guardarla en el maletín donde las había dejado desde el principio, un maletín negro, aunque eso no viene al cuento. Cogió el maletín y se marchó, su compañero me dio un fajo de billetes antes de seguir a su cómplice.

Cerraron la puerta cuando se fueron, y me tiré sobre la cama. Tumbado boca arriba, comprobé el dinero que me habían dado, apenas 750 dólares, pero no estaba mal para mi 1ª venta, aunque en una tienda de armas les habrían sacado al menos 1200 dólares, conmigo hicieron un buen negocio también. La única diferencia con una tienda de armas, es que mi negocio es ilegal, y el suyo no, pero yo no tengo que pagar por un local ni nada por el estilo… de momento.

Y así es, como empecé mi vida como traficante de armas. Si quieren saber el resto de la historia, se la contaré complacido, ya que yo no soy el único que merece ser nombrado en ésta historia. Puede que algunos ni merezcan la pena, pero por ahora, creo que ya he contado bastante, al menos para muchos de vosotros, pero los que queráis seguir sabiendo cómo acaba esto, os lo contaré encantado.

Yo soy: **Norm Della Robbia, **y ésta, es mi historia… ¿cuál es la vuestra?

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, para tirarme piedras a la cabeza, para tirarme a un río donde nadie me encuentre? De todos modos, espero os haya gustado, me decidí por hacer éste fic hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me encontraba con ganas de hacerlo realmente, y al final lo hice, aunque también contaré con el apoyo de NicholasBellamorte, como siempre, jajajajja. De acuerdo, en cuanto a mi otro fic: Code Starcraft, lo continuaré igual que éste, actualizaré un capítulo por fic, si ahora hago éste, la próxima vez será Code Starcraft, y a la próxima éste, y así hasta que ambos fics terminen.**

**También quiero aclarar que éste fic está basado en la película de Nicolas Cage: El Señor de la Guerra, pero aunque tenga algunas partes y coherencias de la película, la mayor parte no tiene nada que ver con la película, aunque sigue siendo un crossover con Code Lyoko, aparecerán todos los personajes, incluídos los de Code Lyoko Evolution, cosa que no hice en Code Starcraft porque no lo conocía hasta que llegué al capítulo 5 y para entonces ya era tarde como para meter a Laura en la historia y todo lo demás.**

**Si alguien quiere saber las imágenes de las armas sin ponerse a buscar como locos navegando por internet, mi facebook es juanantarot, me envían un MP por allí y yo, encantado, os pasaré las imágenes de las armas y las características que no muestre en mi fic, a no ser que prefieran buscarlas ustedes mismos, eso lo dejo a su elección.**

**Bueno, y sin más que hablar, espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo a todos!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Zeth

**Ciudad de Seattle, 3 de Mayo de 2013:**

**Zeth's POV**

Je... Soy malísimo para contar mis historias pero bueno, la situación lo amerita.

En el mundo me conocen como Zeth, nadie sabe mi nombre verdadero porque fue eliminado del registro nacional de las personas de mi país y distintas bases de datos (educativas, policiales, judiciales, etcétera). Solo diré que soy el hijo rebelde de la familia Stern y si, soy hermano de Ulrich Stern. Me crié en Alemania y desde chico no me gustaban las exigencias de mi padre así que siempre estaba al lado de gente pesada, como punks y diferentes vendedores de droga. Ellos me veían como su protegido así que cuando se armaba algún conflicto, me ocultaban al instante. Podía ver como morían así que la muerte es algo cercana a mí. ¡Todavía recuerdo como me usaban para contactar a distintos traficantes! Como era un nene inocente, no se fijaban en mí. Al final como terminaban muriendo los vendedores, me junté con los traficantes y al ver como éstos morían, terminé juntándome con los traficantes de armas. Todo esto a espaldas de mi padre. Como me juntaba con aquellos traficantes, pude aprender lo que es un arma y como usarla. Ni hablar de los modelos... Muchas me parecían espectaculares.

Recuerdo como si fuera hoy mismo mi primera venta. Un cargamento de 50 pistolas Browning Hi-Power, calibre 9x19 mm. No conocía mucho esta arma pero lo importante era la venta porque mi amigo no podía venir por otro cargamento entrante. Las personas que entraron, ladrones que simulaban ser policías me dijeron. No recuerdo que querían hacer, si asaltar un banco o matar a determinadas personas, no me interesaba en ese momento. Solo se que me mostraron la valija, contaron el dinero enfrente mío y daba exacto, 12.500 dólares. Las armas que vendían eran como nuevas. Ellos tomaron sus pistolas y yo los seguí pero tomé otro rumbo. Por esta operación le pedí a mi amigo si me podía quedar con el, sentía que servía para este negocio y pude quedarme, desde ese momento me la pasé viajando. Fui a distintos países de Europa, África, medio oriente, hasta me crucé con Ulrich en Francia. Gracias a un contacto que tenía mi amigo, pude eliminar mis datos de la red mundial y fue un gran alivio para mí. Ya nadie me conocía como mi nombre, sino como Zeth.

La muerte de mi amigo me dolió bastante pero si me había reclutado es porque quería que yo siguiera con el negocio. Eso hice, llegué a ser bastante solicitado y creo que lo estoy siendo actualmente. Digamos que ayudé a prosperar su negocio por mi naturaleza de persona muy sociable y don juan, en su momento no había mina que no me la haya ligado. Ahora estoy mas tranquilo, en búsqueda de una persona que no le interese el dinero que tengo y que me vea como una persona normal, no debe ser difícil eso...

Obviamente, hay gente que me busca y no solo la Interpol, pero nunca piso un lugar dos veces. Es mi precio por ser don juan, pero me gusta serlo. El único que sabe como encontrarme es Norm Della Robbia, mi querido amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo. (Irónicamente) siempre nos juntamos para beber algo y siempre se que me va a respetar por el hecho de que siempre ligo y el muy cada tanto. Igual el hace sus negocios y yo los míos aunque cada tanto siempre nos ayudamos, tal vez por ser camaradas de negocios.

Esta es mi vida como traficante y como me inicié, si quieren saber solo pregunten. Ahora solamente digo que conté bastante pero estoy abierto a preguntas. Y aviso, no intenten buscarme porque no me van a encontrar. Al contrario, yo los encontraré.

Soy Zeth y esta es mi historia. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

**Continuará…**

**Ok, agradezco a NicholasBellamorte por hacer éste capítulo porque, como dije en el Prólogo, éste fic lo haremos juntos, y poco más queda decir que espero les guste éste fic, ya que Nicholas y yo estamos ilusionados (al menos yo, jejjeje) por hacer de éste fic un éxito.**

**Saluti!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una nueva guerra

**Ciudad de Nueva York, 15 de Mayo de 2013:**

**NORM'S POV:**

Hola otra vez. Soy yo, el traficante de Nueva York, más conocido por algunos militares y policías como el Señor de la Guerra Nº1. Os preguntaréis, ¿quién es el Señor de la Guerra Nº2? Eso es aparte, os lo diré después.

Esta mañana me levanté de buen humor, siempre ocurría cuando pensaba que algo bueno me iba a ocurrir… y me ocurrió algo bueno. En las noticias apareció el incidente de una nueva guerra en África, entre un grupo de resistencia y el gobierno de la época, no sé quién lleva la voz cantante éstos días, pero tampoco me importa, lo único que me importa es ganar dinero a mansalva y machacar a mis rivales. El único problema, era: Zeth, un traficante como yo, salvo que él está en Seattle. Intentamos no cruzarnos en nuestros negocios, pero ésta vez no fue así.

Por lo que he oído, él recibió una llamada para vender armas al gobierno de **Murzuq, **dentro de **Libia, **y yo había sido llamado por los rebeldes para venderles armas. Sería difícil tener por una vez a Zeth de rival, pero sabía que entre nosotros no habría problemas, intentábamos respetarnos, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta nuestro… trabajo, por llamarlo de alguna manera civilizada.

**Población de Ghát, frontera Libia-Argelia, 16 de Mayo de 2013:**

Llegué a Ghát, la población donde me habían llamado los rebeldes. Allí se encontraba **Galaye, **el tipo que me había contratado. Un tipo grande y gordo, calvo y de ojos verdes. No le pegaba ése color de ojos para el cruel cabrón sanguinario que era. Según tengo entendido, era originario de Francia, aunque eso no me importa.

Galaye me pidió potencia de fuego para poder destrozar los cuerpos de sus enemigos cuando atacara Murzuq y aplastar a su actual gobernante, un tipo llamado **Yacouba, **según recuerdo que me dijo, aunque no estoy seguro. Me había esnifado una carretera de drogas antes de reunirme con él, y me había tomado 8 coñacs, así que no estaba en condiciones, aunque de todos modos, esté borracho o drogado, sigo siendo el mejor en mi trabajo, y detrás mía va Zeth.

Le llevé una caja llena con 75 pistolas Bergmann, de último modelo, que ahora se encontraban a 125 dólares cada pistola. También le había llevado un saco con 30 rifles de asalto AK 47, a 400 dólares cada uno. Además, por si aún le quedaba dinero, traje conmigo otro saco lleno entre 10 y 20 lanzagranadas Milkor, el modelo MK1, el más barato del mercado, a 865 dólares cada uno.

-_Bien, ¿qué tiene para mí, señor Norman?-_me preguntó Galaye. Le pedí perdón, excusándome con mis propios asuntos.

-Bien, pues… aquí tengo una caja con 75 pistolas Bergmann, último modelo, fabricado en Bélgica, calibre de 9mm, 102mm de cañón, 21'4mm de recámara, unos 250mm mide en total, 145mm de altura, un grosor máximo de 32mm, y un peso aproximado de 1.130g, con cargador incluido. Los cartuchos pueden llevar un total de 6 cartuchos, y tiene un alcance efectivo de 50m, a 35 si tiene que atravesar madera.

-_Impresionante.-_comentó, aunque no le hice caso, estaba acostumbrado.

-Bien, también le traigo 30 rifles de asalto AK 47, el modelo que se usó entre 1954 y 1959, de origen ruso, una longitud de 880mm, peso de 4'3kg y calibre 7'62mm. Cada cargador posee 30 cartuchos, y tiene un alcance efectivo de 200 metros.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, cuando describía las armas que les vendía apenas respiraba, me concentraba en responder adecuadamente a la petición de mis clientes.-Además, también le traje entre 10 y 20 lanzagranadas Milkor, modelo MK1, de origen sudafricano, pero el modelo viene de Inglaterra. Tiene un peso de 5'3kg, usa grandas de 40x46mm, y cada cargador soporta unas… 6 o 12 granadas, no estoy muy seguro, como comprenderá.-solté una risa nerviosa.-Ahora bien, ésta preciosidad tiene un alcance efectivo de 400 metros, pero también puede matar a los 450 metros, pero mejor asegurarse. Las AKs se venden a 400 dólares cada una, las pistolas a 125 y los lanzagrandas a 865, ¿qué me dice? ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Galaye rió, y yo me reí con él. No le llamaban el **Quebrantahuestos** por nada, ¿sabéis?-_Trato hecho, amigo mío. Me las quedo todas.-_me dijo, y casi estuve por saltar de alegría… casi. No sería usual, aunque con las drogas que llevaba encima no me podían culpar de nada.

Me gané un total de… espera, hagamos los cálculos. Si cada pistola se vende a 125 dólares cada una, y se llevó 75 pistolas, eso quiere decir que me llevé 9.375 dólares por las pistolas.

Ahora bien, las AKs a 400 dólares, y si se llevó 30, eso quiere decir que me llevo 12.000 dólares por los rifles de asalto. Y a 865 dólares los 20 lanzagrandas, eso quiere decir… 17.300 dólares por los lanzagrandas.

En total me llevé 38.675 dólares por todas las armas… he hecho ventas mejores, pero qué quieres que te diga, ésta gente no es rica, ¿sabéis? Dudo que Zeth se haya llevado una mayor comisión, aunque claro… es el gobierno, ¿quién sabe? Siempre me pongo los retos más difíciles, y no es por cuestiones morales, ¿sabéis? Zeth tiene un laaargo historial de ayudar a los gobiernos en éstos asuntos, así que a mí no me queda más remedio que quedarme con los rebeldes y sanguinarios, algo que empieza a preocuparme, porque creo que estoy un poco como ellos, igual de loco. Por eso siempre es Zeth el que paga las copas cuando bebemos juntos. La ley del que más tiene, más paga, ¿no?

**Población de Murzuq, 18 de Mayo de 2013:**

Después de venderle las armas a Galaye, decidí viajar a Murzuq, donde vería a Zeth, y así saber cuánto se llevó con la venta a Yacouba. Me reuní con él en un pequeño bar de la zona, donde nos bebimos alrededor de 7 tequilas, 9 birras y 12 tragos de un alcohol que ni siquiera conozco. Y también acabamos esnifando otra carretera de heroína.

Se preguntarán, ¿y éste par de drogados consiguen ser de los mejores traficantes de armas? Pues sí… quién sabe, a lo mejor es la droga la que nos hace ser de los mejores, jajaja.

Justo cuando Zeth iba a decirme el dinero que había ganado con su venta al gobierno de Murzuq, fue cuando los rebeldes atacaron la ciudad… ¡vaya prisas, ni siquiera me habían dado tiempo a irme!

Cuando comenzaron los disparos, Zeth sacó una pistola Desert Eagle del cadáver de un soldado del gobierno de Murzuq y desapareció, como si se lo hubiese llevado el viento.

Yo tenía una pistola de asalto H&K VP70, así que la saqué, y salí del bar, para encontrarme cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños por el suelo. Dos rebeldes me apuntaron con sus recién compradas AKs 47.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, está claro que yo hice éste capítulo, el próximo lo hará Nicholas, como dijimos en los capítulos anteriores. Ya empieza la acción y la venta de armas… para algo somos traficantes, claro está. Espero que éste fic os guste para los que lo leáis, pero espero al menos una review, porque de momento no hay ninguna.**

**Saluti!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sigo trabajando

**Zeth's POV**

**Seattle, 15 de mayo de 2013 **

Buenas, aquí de vuelta su querido señor de la guerra. Bah, el señor de la guerra número 2 porque el 1º lo tiene mi querido/odiado Norm.

Hoy es un día bueno. Me levanté de la cama con una buena mujer que encima me preparó el desayuno pero con mucha resaca. Igual eso no impedía mi trabajo. Enciendo mi televisor para ver las noticias y veo que estalla una guerra. Creo que era en Libia, no me interesa mucho la zona porque solamente quería vender. Seguramente el gobierno local me va a solicitar mis servicios. Norm seguro se enteró de esto así que vamos a cruzarnos, seguramente.

Efectivamente recibo una llamada y dejo que mi secretaria y amante atienda. Era el gobierno de Libia, querían verme. Si una patria me necesita... Bueno, aquí entro, je je...

**Murzuq, Libia, 16 de mayo de 2013**

Me encontraba en un estacionamiento subterráneo, abierto solamente para mi y para los hombres del gobierno. No recuerdo como se llama el presidente, no me interesaba... Venía extasiado por haberme esnifado como 3 líneas de cocaína, no me gustaba trabajar alcoholizado como el borracho de Norm. No sé como hace para trabajar y ganar bastante, pero siempre trabajaba con revolucionarios y demás, mientras que yo soy mas... Fino, nada mas tengo la suerte de que siempre me contacten gente con altos rangos. Me encontraba en el acoplado de un camión, realizando el inventario... Quiero tener un ayudante para esto, pero no me veo alejándome de este negocio. 30 M249 SAW... 10 Barrett M82A1... 60 M16A2... 100 pistolas Glock 17... ¿Acaso quiere armar hasta los dientes a su ejército? Que raro que no me pidió lanzagranadas... En fin, me están llamando. Hago pasar al acoplado al secretario de defensa y a su exuberante hija... Que hermosa que es, una joyita de la humanidad.

–Señor y señorita, les presento las armas. A su izquierda tiene la famosa M249 SAW, calibre 5.56 mm OTAN. Es un arma diseñada para apoyo móvil de tropas por ser ametralladora ligera. A su derecha tiene los históricos fusiles de asalto M16 en su versión A2. Es del mismo calibre que la M249 y es una muy buena arma como fusil estándar en cualquier ejército. Cada arma viene con su kit de limpieza. Atrás mío tienen las conocidísimas pistolas Glock 17, una delicia tecnológica en materia de pistolas. Resisten el frío, calor, tierra, se adapta a cualquier condición. –recitaba como si lo hubiera practicado, estaba muy drogado y a veces no pensaba lo que decía.

El secretario se asombra por el cargamento y la hija no me dejaba de mirar. Ahora por eso me la voy a ligar en algún momento. Tomo un fusil Barrett y lo muestro apoyándolo cerca de mi entrepierna.

–Y esta belleza es un fusil de francotirador Barrett M82 en su versión A1, la más fiable. Calibre 12.70 mm, la misma de la Browning M2, alcance de 2000 metros, relativamente liviana y poco retroceso...

–¿Es potente? –acota la chiquilla. Mi mente empezó a maquinar al 100%

–Muy potente. –sonrío por lo que digo, mirando hacia la señorita. Ella me corresponde la mirada.

El viejo empieza a aplaudir asombrado por el material y exclama que se lleva todo. Sonrío por esto ya que tuve una excelentísima venta, una de las mejores en mi carrera de traficante. Solamente con las pistolas saqué 17500 dólares. Los fusiles Barrett que no se consiguen en cualquier lado, 20000... Las ametralladoras, 10500... Los M16 fue lo mas barato, 15000... En total fueron 63000 dólares, estaba feliz. Me fui de ahí pero antes dándole mi número de celular a la señorita mirona y queriendo tomar. Estaba medio nervioso pero bueno, lo peor pasó... Creo.

**Murzuq, Libia, 18 de mayo del 2013 **

Me reúno con Norm. Aunque éramos competencia, siempre nos juntábamos para presumir sobre ganancias o sobre chicas, aunque esto último siempre ganaba yo por causas naturales. Ambos aspiramos un par de líneas de heroína ya que invitaba el (Horrible, ya que estamos) y tomamos de todo, que manera de emborracharnos teníamos... Juntos somos un desastre. Me comentó que había provisto de armas a la milicia que quería derrocar al presidente y yo me río, la guerra iba a ser reñida y ambos ganaríamos mucho dinero. Cuando le iba a decir que es lo que había vendido y cuanto había ganado, de repente noto que asaltan la ciudad y personalmente no quería morir en ese momento. Lo dejé tirado a Norm mientras yo corría con una Desert Eagle que encontré en una pistolera de un muerto y me dirigía corriendo hacia donde podía, debido a que los bastardos de los milicianos habían destruido mi auto. De repente, un vehículo negro que se me hacía conocido se cruza enfrente mío y abre una puerta. Era la hija mirona, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? No importa, me subo y resulta que me estaba buscando, me estuvieron siguiendo porque la chica me quería ver. Al final me llevó a un lugar privado, muy alejado de todo el frente de la guerra y me la termino ligando... Borracho y drogado, sigo siendo encantador.

¿Y Norm? Sabe cuidarse solo. No creo que le hagan algo.

**Ok, otro gran capítulo por parte de mi compañero y amigo NicholasBellamorte, acá estamos otra vez riñendo, nos tomamos una copa y me abandona… men, eres malvado… aunque estamos todo el día borrachos y drogados, no me extraña, men, jajajajaja.**

**Espero os guste a todos, sobre todo eso espera acá el tipo feo, jajajja.**

**Saluti!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Alerta y llamada

**NORM'S POV:**

**Población de Murzuq, Libia, 18 de Mayo de 2013:**

-¡Hay que joderse!-grité a pleno pulmón. Justo cuando me libré de los rebeldes, llegó el ejército del gobierno y por poco me vuela la cabeza. Me libré por los pelos de ellos, y me escondí tras unos sacos de arena… ¿por qué los querían, si todo Libia está lleno de arena? Ni idea, pero ése no es mi problema, lo bueno de éstos sacos es que no dejan pasar las balas… balas que encima les vendí yo a los rebeldes, aunque el gobierno no se queda atrás. Y encima, Zeth me dejó tirado, huyendo en un coche negro, y dentro iba conduciendo **Soraya**, la hija del gobernador Yacouba. ¿Cómo hace para ligar aunque esté vendiendo armas? Puede que yo no sea un Don Juan, pero al menos tengo mucho más dinero que Zeth… aunque aún no sé cómo lo conseguí, pero eso es un tema aparte.

-_Atrapen al traficante de armas!-_gritó uno de los soldados del gobierno liviano. Estoy seguro de que Zeth no tuvo nada que ver en esto, pero algo me dice que alguien me quiere muerto. Con mi H&K VP70 acabé con 4 enemigos más, no sé si eran rebeldes o soldados, pero supongo que me dio igual. Lo único que me importaba, era salir de allí cuanto antes.

Corrí hasta el bar donde me abandonó Zeth, era el único lugar donde ya no había enemigos. Me oculté tras la barra y amartillé mi arma. Esperaba que los rebeldes no destruyeran el bar con los lanzagranadas, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares que podrían ser barracones para ellos. Aunque no estaba tan seguro en tanto a los soldados.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número que sabía que me salvaría la vida.

-_¿Diga?-_oí una voz masculina a través del auricular.

-¡Soy Norm! ¡Estoy en Murzuq, Libia, y estoy siendo atacado por los rebeldes y los soldados del ejército liviano, necesito ayuda!

-_¿Dónde estás exactamente, Norm?_

-¡Estoy en el único bar de ésta jodida población! ¡Enviad vuestros F-22, hay varios jeeps del ejército que no me dejarán abandonar Murzuq! ¡Y enviad un helicóptero para que me saque de aquí!-mi amigo tardó unos minutos en responderme.

-_De acuerdo, Norm, diez F-22 se acercan a Murzuq, junto a un__Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk para evacuarte, lo siento, pero no puedo mandar más. Buena suerte.-_mi amigo me colgó.

-¡¿Buena suerte?!-grité. Maldita sea, unos pocos cazas y un helicóptero no me ayudarían a salir de aquí. Por suerte, apareció una rebelde preciosa, de ojos marrones y pelo negro. Su cuerpo era impresionante, estaba muy bien, aunque tampoco pensé directamente en eso. Me apuntó con su AK 47, la razón por la que sabía que era una rebelde.

_-Manos… manos arriba-_le costó decirlo, creo que por una vez, le gusto a alguien.

-¿Eres una madera o qué?-pregunté sarcásticamente.-No desalojes y ayúdame, señorita, necesito salir de aquí, sólo soy el traficante que os dio las armas.-la rebelde bajó el arma y me sacó de allí, justo a tiempo, porque los F-22 llegaron y destrozaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. El Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk me sacó de allí, pero no antes de que le pegara un tiro por la espalda a la preciosa rebelde que me había sacado de allí.

De verdad, tengo que dejar de vender armas a los rebeldes y sanguinarios, me estoy volviendo aún peor que ellos. Esa pobre chica de seguro la obligaron a luchar, y aún así la maté, cuando ella me ayudó a escapar… mi primer ligue en años y la mato! Con razón Zeth intenta ayudarme con las chicas, pero a veces creo que me pone caliente un arma recién fabricada antes que una mujer.

**Mansión de Norm, Población de Fairbanks, Alaska, 21 de Mayo de 2013:**

Tras el atentado en Murzuq, decidí relajarme un tiempo, pasar de mi negocio hasta que se tranquilizaran las cosas en Libia, así que me desplacé a Fairbanks, una pequeña población de Alaska donde tengo una lujosa mansión **(ya les dije que soy muy rico). **Mi única compañía son mi hermano Odd y mi mayordomo **Henry. **Odd dijo que su trabajo le estaba asfixiando, así que le dije que se tomara un tiempo de descanso, como iba a hacer yo.

Os preguntaréis, ¿mi hermano sabe de mi negocio? Pues sí, lo sabe, y se extrañó cuando le dije que me tomaba un tiempo de descanso, pero me excusé diciendo que mi trabajo es muy estresante, y mírenlo de éste modo… si el ejército norteafricano intenta matarte, y luego una belleza rebelde apunta con su arma a vuestra cara, ¿os estresaríais, o no?

Mi vida es muy cómoda, pensarán, pero no lo es tanto como parece. Poseo un bello chalet en Nueva York, una lujosa mansión a las afueras de Fairbanks, un mayordomo que me sirve en la mansión y la mantiene cuidada, nos llevamos bien el 2º mejor traficante y yo, puedo tener todo lo que quiera, pero piensen esto… ¿qué tengo realmente? Sí, tengo todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo en hoteles de mala muerte por mi "trabajo", ando todo el día borracho y a veces también voy drogado, apenas disfruto de mi chalet y mi mansión, y no tengo a una bella mujer que me prepare la cena cuando vuelvo a casa de trabajar, ni hijos, ni nada por el estilo. No les recomiendo ésta vida, no es una buena vida, pero es lo que me ha tocado vivir.

Sí, se pensarán que estoy salido, que soy como cualquier otro hombre, que sólo piensa en el sueño americano, tener una bella esposa, hijos maravillosos y un buen trabajo, pero no es así. Mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno, aunque al menos puedo dejar de ser judío y volver a ser lo que siempre he sido: un cristiano de pura cepa.

Pero me voy por donde no tengo que irme, hablo de cosas banales, lo que verdaderamente importa, es cómo mi "trabajo", acabó conmigo… más o menos.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, recibí una misteriosa llamada, de un número que ni siquiera conozco.

_-¿Eres Norm Della Robbia?-_preguntó una voz masculina a través del auricular.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

_-Mi nombre no es importante, yo no soy importante, sólo tú eres importante._

-¿Esto es una broma o algo parecido?

_-No, no es ninguna broma. Eres Norm Della Robbia, un traficante de armas, conocido como el Señor de la Guerra Nº1, ¿me equivoco?_

Tardé un tiempo en responder.-No, no te equivocas. ¿Qué quieres, que te venda armas?

_-No, yo ya tengo todas las que necesito, y no porque me las deis la basura como vosotros, los traficantes de armas._

-Bueno, si no quieres armas, ¿qué quieres?

_-Te prevengo, Norman. Vamos a por ti, a matarte, y tenemos todo un ejército esperando para hacerlo. Ahora no sabemos dónde te encuentras, pero pronto lo descubriremos… tenlo presente.-_el tipejo extraño me colgó.

¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¿Zeth tal vez tiene algo que ver? No, no lo creo. Somos traficantes de armas, pero nunca coincidimos en algún trabajo, es decir, que nadie nos pide a ambos las armas, nunca nos hemos molestado, y solemos beber juntos cuando podemos.

De todos modos, alguien me quiere muerto, y tiene un ejército a su disposición. ¿Un ejército? ¿Quién es mi enemigo, entonces?

Sea como sea, debo prepararme. Soy un traficante de armas, pero siempre he sido un estratega. Si ellos tienen un ejército, yo reuniré mi propio ejército. Será difícil, sobre todo porque ni siquiera sé quién me quiere muerto, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacérselo pagar.

-Henry.

_-¿Señor?_

-Llama a nuestros amigos del Este, diles que se reúnan conmigo en **Kronach, Alemania. **Diles que consigan una fábrica y algún lugar donde reunir un ejército, pero que esté a las afueras de Kronach. No quiero llamar la atención del ejército alemán.

-_Enseguida, señor.-_mi mayordomo se fue para llamar a mis amigos del Este, aunque ése sólo era un nombre en clave para ellos. En realidad eran la mayor parte comunistas, otros fascistas, aunque no importa lo que sean o de dónde sean, lo que me importa es que ellos podrán reunir un pequeño ejército en poco tiempo y fabricar algunos de los vehículos blindados más comunes del ejército alemán.

Sabía que mi misión sería difícil, pero no debía darme por vencido. Sin embargo, supe de inmediato que habían dos personas que podrían ayudarme de distinta forma a la que yo iba a actuar.

-¡Odd!-grité, y pronto mi hermano subió al piso superior.

-_¿Querías verme, Norm?_

-Sí, hermano, necesito tu ayuda.

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

-Más o menos. Necesito que te reúnas con él.-le di una foto donde aparecía yo con un uniformado soviético de pelo blanco y ojos azules, y detrás de nosotros había un **Mil Mi-24, **un helicóptero de combate soviético.-Ahora mismo se encuentra en **Lesosibirsk, Rusia. **Aquí tienes 10.000 dólares para tus gastos de viaje, alojamiento y comida. Dile que necesito blindaje y apoyo táctico. Él lo entenderá.

_-¿Por qué no le llamas?_

-Es un general del **Ejército de Liberación Ruso, **el ejército le vigila, así que no puedo ponerme en contacto con él, aunque tengamos frases en clave.

_-De acuerdo, lo haré. Hasta pronto, hermano._

-Hasta pronto, Odd. Ponte en contacto conmigo cuando hayas terminado.-Cuando mi hermano se fue, saqué mi celular, y marqué un número que esperaba no tener que marcar para algo así.

_-¿Diga?-_me preguntó Zeth desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Zeth… necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes reunirte conmigo en Kronach, Alemania?

_-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado con una mina…. Quiero decir, que me han contratado para un trabajo, sí!_

-Sé que te ligaste a Soraya, la hija del gobernador, cuando nos vimos atrapados en Murzuq, pero eso no importa. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_-Claro, allí estaré, ¿cuándo quieres que nos veamos?_

-Lo antes posible. Yo tengo que pasar antes por España, pero estaré en Kornach sobre el 29 de éste mes, ¿podrás estar allí para entonces?

_-Dalo por hecho. Oye, Norman…_

-¿Sí?

_-Debe ser muy urgente cuando me pides ayuda… ¿verdad?_

-Sí… te lo explicaré en Kronach.-colgué el celular sin despedirme, no quería que Zeth me hiciera más preguntas hasta que no nos viéramos en Kronach, alguien podría estar escuchando a escondidas.

Poco después reservé un vuelo hacia **Haeju, **en **Corea del Norte. **Le dije a Zeth que iría a España, pero en realidad quería verme con otra persona, otro contacto que tengo en Haeju, después de entregarles armas a los rebeldes norcoreanos en el 2007.

En Haeju se encontraba **Vladimir Brostkjoff, **un ruso que fue extraviado de su país, y ahora se encontraba en Corea del Norte para sobrevivir, ya que allí tenía trabajo seguro como mercenario de los norcoreanos, que ahora están en guerra con los surcoreanos.

Vladimir es un cabrón sanguinario, pero sus habilidades para la mecánica son inigualables, me vendría bien para armar los carros blindados que mis amigos del Este fabricarían en Kronach.

**Población de Haeju, Corea del Norte, 22 de Mayo de 2013:**

Perfecta situación para encontrarme con Vladimir. Una noche oscura y tenebrosa. Mi H&K VP70 temblaba bajo mi abrigo de color negro… tan negro como la noche de reunión con mi "amigo". Fue raro que pudiese llegar en un solo día de Alaska a Corea del Norte, pero qué quieren que les diga, soy rico y tengo aviones y helicópteros privados, y todos ellos trucados… no fue difícil llegar tan rápido.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida… sabía que Vladimir escogería un lugar así, no es de los que les gusta que les metan en una trampa, y mi vieja enemistad con Vladimir podría ser un problema. Pero la suerte que tiene el cabrón de Vladimir, es que siempre consigue huir antes de que le atrapen… o que le maten, en cualquier caso, ningún ser humano le ha conseguido atrapar… aún.

_-_ _Доброй ночи, старый друг.-_oí una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Sabías que no hablo ruso, Vladimir?-pregunté retóricamente, y me di la vuelta, para poder ver a Vladimir. El ruso seguía igual de siempre, rubio, ojos verdes y cabello "suelto y revuelto", como dice él.

Efectivamente, hablo muchos idiomas, pero el ruso no es uno de ellos.-_Es una lástima, Norman, que nunca aprendieras el ruso… es uno de los mejores idio…_

-¡Basta!-grité. Ésa conversación era inútil, y no había tiempo que perder. Aún quedaban muchas personas por visitar.-Dirígite a Kronach, en las afueras tengo una base donde se encuentra el resto de mi equipo, haz lo que ellos te digan, ¿entendido?

_-Como quieras… pero no salgo barato… ya deberías saberlo, Norman._

-En primer lugar, es Norm. Y en segundo lugar, te pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero tú dirígete a Kronach lo antes posible. Estaré allí el día 29, ¿quedé claro?

Vladimir asintió sin responderme, y se marchó. Cuando se fue, dejé soltar todo el aire que había contenido hasta entonces. Mis reuniones solitarias con Vladimir no eran nada fáciles. Por fortuna, ya sabía cómo controlar a Vladimir.

-Muy bien… quedan tres, entonces podré reunirme con el resto en Kronach.

**Continuará…**

**Otro capítulo hecho por mí, el siguiente será hecho por NicholasBellamorte, como siempre nos alternaremos para esto. Espero les guste a todos.**

**Saluti!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Al rescate

Es impresionante la habilidad que tengo para escapar de las situaciones. Tal vez lo heredé de los traficantes de drogas con los que anduve pero bueno, es como soy. Me quedé dos días con la señorita… Creo que se llamaba Soraya, no me interesa porque nunca más la iba a ver. Aunque a la fuga me persiguieron 2 convoyes del ejército libanés por robarme el vehículo de la chica, no era nada que no se podía resolver solo porque fueron emboscados por la resistencia, seguramente armada por Norm. ¿Aquellos chicos malos? Perdieron el rastro del vehículo. Tomé un viaje medio arriesgado hacia Trípoli y en paz me fui hacia mi pequeño lugar.

**Sceaux, Francia, 21 de mayo del 2013.**

Aunque dije que no pisaba 2 veces un lugar, particularmente me gustaba volver a Sceaux porque allí se hallaba viviendo mi querido hermano Ulrich. El hacía la suya viviendo con su amor platónico ya que los investigué, mientras yo estaba en un bello departamento. Aunque tenía un departamento mas chico en Seattle, me gustaba estar en éste. No tendré todo el dinero como Norm pero la mayoría de mis divisas las reinvierto para seguir en el negocio aunque eso no me impidiera comprarme lo que quiera. Por eso en Sceaux me esperaba mi departamento decorado al estilo gótico¹, varios equipos de DJ de última generación y en la cochera, un Lamborghini Gallardo negro como mi ropa, con rayas azules, como si fueran los canales de un circuito integrado. Iba muy cada tanto a ese departamento así que le encargué a una chica que conocía para que me lo cuidara. Esa chica se llamaba Diana Astrada y era una amiga con derecho mía. Por hacer eso le regalé una moto Kawasaki Ninja de color negro. Fuera de Sceaux y Seattle, no tenía otros lugares para vivir ya que al alojarme en hoteles de calidad media era habitual para mí.

Diana sabía mi vida, siempre me criticó por esto y por eso somos amigos con derecho, era lo mejor para ambos pero al menos sabía que cuando quería tenía a alguien con quien dormir a la noche después de tener sexo, despertarme y tener el desayuno listo y los pocos papeles, ordenados, junto con mi notebook y algo de ropa. Igual me dejó de criticar bastante cuando vio su moto… Como dijo un argentino cuando estuve un tiempo, vendiendo armas cortas a un grupo de maleantes organizados, billetera mata galán.

Carajo, me estoy yendo por las ramas, tengo que explicarles como fue la calma antes de la tormenta… Para Norm y para mí.

Estaba en pleno sexo con Diana. No recuerdo ni la hora, siempre teníamos las cortinas cerradas y la luz encendida, cuando estábamos juntos era común estar siempre desnudos. En fin, recibo una llamada desde el teléfono fijo y obviamente paré y fui a contestar. Pensaba que era algún noviecito de Diana pero cuando escuché una voz familiar, me detuvo el corazón.

–¿Diga? –contesto con tono neutro.

–Zeth, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en Kronach, Alemania?

En ese momento lo odié pero el tono de Norm era alarmado, cosa que me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

–Ahora mismo estoy ocupado con una mina… Quiero decir, me han contratado para un trabajo, ¡Si! –nunca fui bueno para ocultar esas cosas.

–Se que te ligaste a Soraya, la hija del gobernador, cuando nos vimos atrapados en Murzuq, pero eso no importa. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_Por lo visto me vio cuando me llevaron ese día, si que tiene la vista muy fina, inclusive drogado y borracho… Menos mal que eso no lo escuchó Diana. _–pensé.

–Claro, allí estaré. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

–Lo antes posible. Yo tengo que pasar antes por España pero estaré en Kronach sobre el 29 de este mes. ¿Podrás estar allí para entonces? –para que me dijera lo antes posible, debe estar muy mal así que asiento.

–Dalo por hecho. Oye, Norman… –quise averiguar más.

–¿Si?

–Debe ser muy urgente cuando me pides ayuda, ¿Verdad?

–Si… Te lo explicaré en Kronach. –me corta sin despedirse.

Lo odié por eso pero a la vez es entendible, podría tener interferido ese teléfono. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que estampe el auricular del teléfono contra el mismo con furia. Diana se había acercado por esto, ya que le resultó alarmante que haga eso pero antes de siquiera tocar mi piel, suena mi celular. Esperaba que fuera Norm pero un número desconocido apareció. Me calmo y contesto.

–Hable. –contesto muy seco.

–¿Eres Zeth? –preguntó una voz masculina.

Si me nombraban Zeth es porque era alguien que buscaba mis servicios.

–Si. ¿Quién es usted?

–Mi nombre no es importante ya que no soy importante. Usted sí lo es.

–¿Puede ir a lo serio? Dudo que quiera perder su tiempo y yo no pierdo el mío.

–Se que sos Zeth, un traficante de armas al servicio de los gobiernos, conocido como el señor de la guerra número 2. ¿Me equivoco?

Aunque no rivalizaba tanto con Norm, odiaba a fondo que dijeran eso. Él tiene su cartera de clientes, orientados a las resistencias y guerrillas y yo, mi cartera orientada a los gobiernos que pueden pagar por las armas que puedo conseguir. Aunque Norm vende por cantidad, yo vendo calidad aunque sea poca cantidad, comparada con Norm.

–No se equivoca. ¿Quién le dio mi número y que armas quieres?

–No le interesa quien me dio su número y ya tengo las armas que necesito… Mis armas son limpias, no como las tuyas, que están manchadas por sangre, basura traficante.

Admito que esas palabras me hicieron dar escalofríos, así que busqué un abrazo contenedor de Diana, que me lo dio.

–¿Entonces que quiere?

–Solamente te prevengo, Zeth. Vamos a matarte y tenemos un lindo ejército esperando para lograrlo. No sabemos dónde te encuentras pero vamos a encontrarte, tenlo por seguro. –el hombre me colgó.

Por esas palabras no pude contenerme y tiré con fuerza mi celular hacia una pared. Menos mal que era un Motorola Defy, igual podía tener los que yo quiera pero la información dentro era muy comprometedora. Diana me empezó a contener pero yo no escuchaba sus palabras. ¿Acaso Norm está en la misma situación? ¿Justo a los considerados, los señores de la guerra? Necesitaba ayuda para esto pero no tenía a nadie de confianza. Finalmente tuve que meter a Diana en mi negocio.

–Amor…

–¿Qué sucede? –con tono preocupado.

–¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –con tono suplicante.

–Dime.

–¿Alguna vez quisiste ir a Alemania?

–Siempre quise ir… ¿Por?

–Necesito que vayas allá, te hagas un cambio total de vestimenta y pelo y después vayas a ver a un hombre, el sabe lo que se habla en donde yo trabajo…

Mientras hablaba, buscaba en un cuadro pintado a mano con la imagen de un CD de Lacrimosa² una foto mía con un hombre alto y bastante avejentado, vestido con un uniforme de gala del ejército alemán. Aquel hombre era Klaus Schindler, un viejo general retirado del Heer. Le doy la foto a Diana.

–¿Quién es él?

–Un viejo conocido mío, hice tratos con el cuando quiso que vuelva la Alemania Oriental pero no pudo concretarlo. Ahora está oculto en diversos bares góticos a los que no se puede acceder si no te mostrás como ellos consideran una gótica verdadera. Necesito que le digas lo siguiente… Der letzte hilfeschrei, einsamkeit, The turning point, der morgen danach, tot³. El entenderá. Después síguelo porque te va a querer llevar. ¿Entendido?

Estaba nervioso, involucrarla podría ser un error porque no está preparada para lo que podría vivir.

–¿Sólo eso tengo que hacer?

–Si, sólo eso. Puedes usar mi tarjeta, cómprate lo que quieras pero necesito que hagas eso lo más antes posible.

Diana sonrió y se abalanzó ante mi, besándome como solo ella puede hacerlo.

**Sceaux, Francia, 23 de mayo del 2013**

Me encontraba en mi departamento, solo con mi ropa interior y rodeado de botellas de diferentes bebidas y cajas de pizza. Estos últimos días habían sido agotadores mentalmente porque no sabía nada de Diana y no sabía si había podido entrar a aquellos bares. Tampoco sabía si era seguro salir del lugar, capaz que me localizaron y me están esperando a 2 kilómetros o un poco menos, con un fusil de francotirador. A mi lado se encontraba mi fiel Glock 24, siempre cargada por si sucedía algo. Unos ruidos en mi puerta me alertaron y terminé apuntando a la misma, con la sorpresa de que entraban Diana y Klaus. Al ver al exgeneral, estallé de alegría por dentro, sabía que Diana había hecho las cosas bien. Solté mi arma y aunque estaba totalmente impresentable, saludé al viejo. Entramos a hablar en inglés, cosa que Diana no nos pudo entender y rápidamente me fui a vestir, era tiempo para ir a Kronach. Aparezco medio gótico pero elegante a la vez³ y antes de emprender rumbo a la ciudad, saludo fogosamente a mi chica, no sabía si iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver pero el viejo no quería esperar así que lo hice corto pero intenso. Salimos, entramos a una camioneta utilitaria con la inscripción de una pescadería… Creo que era eso y en cuestión de 1 hora ya estaba en un V-22 Osprey.

En el viaje no podía evitar pensar en mi vida pero siempre me detenía a pensar en Diana. La amaba pero sabía que no podía hacer que sea mía, la vida que llevaba era peligrosa para ella y esto era muestra de ello. Sabía que esa vez era la primera y la última vez que la iba a involucrar…Creo. Mejor que se quede cerca pero a la vez, lejos mío.

**Kronach, Alemania, 26 de mayo del 2013 **

Los últimos dos días estuve en la ciudad, bastante bella por cierto. Quería ver los movimientos habituales, lugares turísticos y la disponibilidad de drogas, alcohol y mujeres. Estaba fuera de mi acogedor lugar y tal vez éstos fueran mis últimos días. Me había despedido de Diana así que quería ligar, drogarme y emborracharme como nunca, antes de verlo a Norm. Usé mis contactos para conocer al gobernador de la zona y por suerte le caí bien así que usaba el castillo local como mi propia casa… Se sentía raro usar un castillo de más de 500 años de antigüedad como un pequeño antro de perdición pero por poco tiempo. La reunión con mi compañero de trabajo iba a ser dentro de poco así que quería estar lo más cuerdo posible así que adelantándome a el, buscaba lugares para hospedarnos los dos juntos porque sería mas fácil para nosotros el defendernos al menos en esta apacible ciudad.

Por cierto, el viejo general no encontró nada de utilidad por el momento pero me cedió su Osprey para uso privado mío. Nunca tuve esta nave y espero poder venderla en un futuro cercano. Los gobernadores pagarían lo que sea para tener al menos 5 de estas bellezas. Espero que ambos podamos salir de esta situación lo mas tranquilos posibles y sigamos jugando a ser competidores.

**Notas del autor**

¹ El departamento estilo gótico es un piso entero de 25x15 m, paredes de ladrillo de un lado y del otro, pintadas de color púrpura. Está decorado por diferentes cuadros pintados. Los muebles son 3 sillones de cuero negro que rodean una mesa ratona de madera y vidrio, una mesa como para 10 personas, un equipo de audio costoso, un televisor LED de 42 pulgadas, varios cuadros de corte gótico y fotografías de diferentes sucesos en guerras y una habitación medio chiquita cuyas paredes exteriores están pintadas de negro.

² El cuadro es la tapa de un CD de Lacrimosa, precisamente del álbum Lichtgestalt.

³ La frase que Diana pronuncia al exgeneral, son canciones de Lacrimosa. Básicamente dice "El último grito de ayuda, Soledad, El punto crucial, la mañana siguiente, muerto." Lo último no es una canción, es para sazonar la frase.

**Continuará…**

**OK, men, estuvo fantástico el capítulo… para los que no leen los primeros capítulos, o no aclaré bien en ellos, éste es de Nicholas… lo sé, soy un pesado, pero qué le voy a hacer, jajaja.**

**Saluti!**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Enamorado?

**NORM'S POV:**

**Población de Kronach, Alemania, 29 de Mayo de 2013…**

Hacía apenas 3 horas que había llegado a Kronach y me enteré que Zeth ya estaba allí, y le encontré en un hotel… ligando con otra chica. De verdad, aún me pregunto cómo puede ser mi mayor competencia, si ni siquiera está atento a los negocios, sólo a las mujeres de buen cuerpo.

-_Por fin has llegado. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-_me saludó Zeth en cuanto me vio.

-He tenido que hacer unas cosas.-dije con simpleza. No estaba de humor para eso, y menos después de haber estado casi 1 semana entera sin beber una sola gota de alcohol.

_-Bah, olvídalo ya… a mí también me llamó ese tarado que dices que te llamó, pero podremos con él, así que no te hagas drama.-_es verdad, le llamé ayer para decirle lo de la llamada. En parte me supo a mal colgar la llamada cuando le pedí ayuda, pero bueno.

-Olvídame ya, Zeth. ¡Un trago de tu mejor whisky!-grité, y después de 7 horas me había bebido ya por lo menos 12 tragos iguales, pero parecía no afectarme, no como al pobre Zeth. Está demasiado acostumbrado a drogarse, y ya parece no afectarle, pero la bebida no le sienta nada bien… porque se subió al piano del bar del hotel y comenzó a cantar el himno soviético, y eso que él es nazi a más no poder… claro, y eso que bebió apenas 1 tonel de cerveza, algo que a mi no me habría hecho nada, pero… ¿a quién le haría si llevo bebiendo desde los 8 años bebiendo cerveza?

De todos modos, se acabó la fiesta. Esa noche me costó meter a Zeth en su cama, tuve suerte de que la mina que se había ligado me echó una mano… lástima que fuera el ligue de Zeth, aunque aún me pregunto si realmente consiguió haber tema esta noche.

Yo me acosté, pensando en que jamás encontraría a esa persona especial, menos aún con mi trabajo. No sabía cuánto me equivocaba…

Después de levantarnos, visitamos la fábrica donde estaban reuniendo todo nuestro ejército. Mi hermano Odd y Ulrich, el hermano de Zeth (quienes descubrimos que son pareja, algo que nos ha enfadado), también habían llegado, aunque presiento que hay alguien más a quien Zeth le gustaría que estuviese aquí… fijo que es una chica.

_-Te quiero, Odd.-_dijo Ulrich, y mi hermano lo besó.

-¡Qué asco!-dijimos Zeth y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando volvimos al hotel, me ocurrió algo que jamás pensé que me ocurriría… ¡me enamoré!

La preciosa mujer que había sentada en el bar, de 1'60, pelo de color negro, unos preciosos ojos azules, unos perfectos 50kg y un cuerpo de diosa. Zeth se dio cuenta pronto de lo mucho que miraba a la joven pelinegra.

_-No está a tu altura, Norman, deja que un profesional te enseñe cómo se liga con una mina.-_Zeth se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír, pero no debió gustarle, ya que la preciosa mujer lo abofeteó en la cara y Zeth volvió igual de tarado que estaba anoche cuando se bebió la cerveza.

-_¿Alguien anotó la matrícula?-_Zeth cayó dormido al suelo. ¡Menudo carácter tiene la mujer! Me acerqué a ella con la intención de presentarse, pero cuando estaba a menos de 3 metros, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la dejó en mi cuello.

_-Si vienes a intentar lo mismo que tu amigo, ya puedes irte._

-Tranquila, sólo quería presentarme. Soy Norm Della Robbia, ¿cómo…-no me dejó acabar, guardó la navaja y puso cara de asombro.

_-¿Eres Norm Della Robbia? ¿El Señor de la Guerra Nº1?-_¿cómo me conoce? Da igual.

-Así es, ჩემი ძვირფასი ქალბატონი.

_-¿Qué idioma es ése?_

-Es georgiano… ¿sorprendida?

_-No tanto como crees, __ハンサム__._

-あなたが愛する、日本を知っているだけではないです。 **(No eres la única que sabe japonés, querida).**

_-Ahora sí que estoy impresionada. Díme… ¿qué hace un americano por Alemania?_

-Digamos que estoy… haciendo negocios.

_-Como reunir un ejército, ¿verdad?-_mi cara era de sorpresa total.-_Tranquilo, me lo dijo el hermano de tu amigo. Fue fácil, sobre todo porque convencí a su novio para que me ayudara._

-En verdad eres asombrosa, señorita…

_-Ishiyama… Yumi Ishiyama, es un placer._

-El placer es mío, señorita Ishiyama.

_-Puedes llamarme Yumi._

Miré de reojo a Zeth, quien se había levantado y ahora hablaba por teléfono, y vi una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla… ¿Zeth llorando? Eso sí que es raro, pero mi atención volvió de nuevo a la joven pelinegra sentada frente a mí.

-Y, dime… ¿qué hace una preciosa japonesa como tú en un lugar como este? ¿Y cómo es que me conoces?-ya de paso, quise saber más.

_-Bueno…-_se encendió un cigarro de origen americano… no lo compró en Alemania, eso seguro. ¿Por qué soy tan detallista con ella?-_Mi familia se mudó a Francia hace algunos años, pero ahora voy por mi cuenta. Y te conozco porque mi padre te compró armas una vez, hace un par de años… estuvimos charlando un buen rato, pero nunca nos volvimos a ver._

-Tienes buena memoria… lástima que yo tenga una mala memoria… ¡espera! ¿Eres la niña de trenzas, verdad?-ella asintió.-Sí, por fin logré acordarme de algo.-ella sonrió por mi comentario.

Estuvimos charlando alrededor de 1 hora, mientras que Zeth ya se había largado con otra chica distinta a la de ayer… vaya Don Juan está hecho.

Durante ese tiempo le comenté el tema de la llamada, y se ofreció a ayudarme. Yo no quería aceptar, no podía dejar que esa diosa se pusiera en peligro, pero en menos de 1 minuto me dejó tirado en el suelo… ¡sí que tiene genio! Al final al acepté en el equipo, aunque tampoco es que tuviese más remedio.

Dos semanas después, Zeth y yo nos separamos. Acordamos que él reuniría un grupo de mercenarios para tomar alguna base de África y montar su base de operaciones allí, mientras yo me ocupaba aquí de los carros blindados, transportes aéreos y armas necesarias. Un trabajo mucho más fácil que el que le dejé a Norm, pero qué remedio.

Bueno, y con esto me despido, damas y caballeros, sé que aún quedan muchas cosas por contar, ¿saldrá bien mi relación con Yumi, o acabará hundida?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Saluti!

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 7: El amor

**Zeth POV**

**Kronach, Alemania, 29 de mayo del 2013**

El estar esperando a Norm es una tortura para mí. No sé dónde está su base de operaciones, la vida que estoy llevando me agota a más no poder y con el riesgo de que la persona podría estar cerca de mí, hacen que sea un cóctel de nervios en mi malogrado cuerpo. Encima, Diana no me llama y hace que… Bueno, me deprima, vamos a decir la verdad. Llega un momento en donde te cansas de ligar y estar siempre de fiesta en fiesta u organizar tu propia fiesta. Aun así, esta vida es la que llevo hace al menos 10 años y por el momento no tengo otra chance de tener otra vida, apartando mi negocio. A propósito, Norm me había llamado el día anterior, informándome de que a él también lo habían amenazado. Realmente la situación se había vuelto riesgosa. Seguramente algún moralista con mucho dinero quiere eliminar a los actuales líderes pero no sabe que somos tan reemplazables como una muñeca de trapo… O como la tecnología actual.

Voy a un restaurante cerca del bar más conocido de la zona, empiezo a comer como si no hubiera un mañana y decido dejarle un mensaje a mi amor como para que no se olvide tanto de mí. La llamo y como esperaba, me atiende su buzón de voz.

–Diana, querida… Este personaje te extraña. Solamente quería dejarte esto. No te preocupes por mí, tal como siempre haces… Te quiero.

Corto la llamada y me voy hacia el bar, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Entro al mismo, me siento en una mesa y empiezo a hacer circular la cerveza en mi mesa como si fuera agua o gaseosa. Para esto había comido mucho, para evitar emborracharme tanto pero tal vez la tristeza dentro mío me afectaba. Veo a una chica sola bastante atractiva y bueno, decido usar mis encantos para evitar pensar en mí mismo. Le invito algunos tragos, la seduzco con mis palabras y mi natural acento alemán mezclado con francés y al final termino llevándola al hotel, ya que el gobernador me retó por dejar una habitación del castillo como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Antes de subir a la habitación, nos sentamos para seguir tomando y resulta que llega Norm, como si nos estuviera siguiendo.

–Por fin has llegado. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –Con mi histrionismo habitual de borracho.

–He tenido que hacer unas cosas.

Había mucha seriedad en esa respuesta. Lo entiendo… Seguramente está afectado por la llamada.

–Bah, olvídalo ya… A mí también me llamó ese tarado que dices que te llamó, pero podremos con él, así que no te hagas drama. –Sonriendo a más no poder, con la cerveza en mano.

–Olvídame ya, Zeth. ¡Un trago de tu mejor whisky! –gritó como si tuviera abstinencia.

Cuando gritó esto, directamente perdí la noción de las cosas. Mientras circulaba la cerveza, tragos y whisky, me encontraba discutiendo con Norm de política, en donde dejé bien en claro que soy lo que todos llaman, un nazi. La chica ya no me importaba, me había acordado de Diana y directamente había decidido dejársela a Norm.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estaba en mi cama con mucha resaca así que después de ducharme, lo despierto a Norm y este me cuenta lo que hice. Subirme al piano del bar del hotel y cantar el himno soviético… ¡Maldigo el día en que me lo hizo escuchar todo el tiempo! En fin, nos vamos a la base de Norm, en donde se encontraba Odd pero me llevo una gran sorpresa. Ver a mi querido hermano Ulrich y encima de pareja con Odd. En parte me enfadó pero después me llevé una gran risotada. Por suerte, Ulrich no me reconoció, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos cruzamos aunque empezó a sospechar quien era al estar siempre al lado de Norm. Cuando se besaron enfrente nuestro, no dudé en mostrar mi repulsión así que solo me limité a ver a los efectivos que teníamos, algunos pocos vehículos y cruzarme con caras conocidas, como el mercenario Vladimir Brostkjoff, mi general Klaus Schindler y diversas personas con las que me crucé a la hora de hacer "ventas". Norm dio la idea de ir al bar y yo acepté pero más que nada para tomar algo liviano y trazar los planes.

Ya en el bar, quería hablar sobre el tema pero constantemente Norm miraba a una joven japonesa. La chica era muy linda pero no tenía humor para ligar así que trataba de seguir con la charla. Después de unos pocos minutos, estaba harto y directamente tomé mi scotch en las rocas.

–No está a tu altura, Norman, deja que un profesional te enseñe cómo se liga con una mina. –confiado.

Me acerco a la dama, le toco suavemente un hombro para que mire mi sonrisa habitual de galán y me quedo cerca suyo.

–Disculpe bella Afrodita, ¿Es posible que le invite un trago para conocernos y de paso… Hablar un rato? –esto último con una voz sugerente.

La joven, ni lerda ni perezosa me dio una cachetada que revolucionó mi mundo y que casi hizo tirar mi bebida. Pronuncio algo que no logro distinguir y caigo desplomado. ¡Sí que es fuerte la chica! Después de un rato, me levanto y veo a Norm hablar con la chica… Diablos, por primera vez me gana. No importa… Reviso mi celular (El mismo Motorola Defy que estampé contra la pared) y habían dos llamadas perdidas de Diana así que me levanto y me alejo de ellos, no quería interrumpir. Apenas se escucha que está llamando, me contesta un hombre.

–¿Si?

Ya me había llevado un mal trago y ahora esto.

–Hola, soy el dueño del departamento. ¿Me puede comunicar con Diana? –con voz seria.

–Si, ahora la llamo.

Espero un par de segundos y la dulce voz de ella resuena en mi oído.

–¿Hola?

–Hola corazón… ¿Sucedió algo?

–Si… Tengo que decirte algo importante…

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, mi corazón se detuvo. No esperaba que me dijera eso.

–Dime, que sucede…

–Verás… Quiero que seamos solamente amigos. No te quiero lastimar, solo por eso. Sé que sos una buena persona y me disculpo si hice algo que te haya jodido. A veces ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa y que es lo que quiero, no sé si me entiendes.

Apenas dijo eso, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer y una inocente lágrima corría por una mejilla mía. Ya venía mal y esta noticia me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Tomé seriedad y frialdad para afrontar esto.

–Si, te entiendo. Lo que te pido es que tomes tus cosas y te largues. En media hora va a ir un hombre a cuidar MI casa. Te aclaro, está armado. Hasta nunca.

Corto la llamada y me limpio la lágrima para después sentarme y pedir una botella del whisky más fuerte mientras me comunico con un soldado mío que estaba de vacaciones en la zona. Empiezo a beber la botella como si fuera agua y al cabo de media hora me voy del hotel pero cuando estaba atrás de una chica. Seguro Norm pensó que me la había ligado cuando en realidad solamente quería estar solo. Al final me subo al auto rentado que usaba y antes de tomar rumbo a la fábrica, paso por una licorería y me llevo casi todo el alcohol de mala calidad que había. Después de eso, no recuerdo más nada.

**Espacio aéreo marítimo, 12 de junio del 2013**

Normalmente no dejaría que Norm me haga hacer el trabajo pesado pero necesito otro ambiente para distenderme. Las dos semanas que pasaron, fueron horribles… Yo sin pareja y Norm paseando por ahí con la chica que quebró una racha de ligue seguido de 7 años… Para rematar, Odd y Ulrich como parejita recién enamorada. ¡Por la gran Alemania, parece que el mundo conspiró en mi contra! Esas semanas me las pasé borracho, drogado y "hospitalizado". Al parecer me "paso" de cocaína y termino intoxicándome, junto con mucha bebida de mala calidad en mi cuerpo. Seguramente dentro de poco me voy a morir en vez de que ese idiota me mate. Finalmente decido ir a Libia, precisamente Murzuq, para chantajear al gobernador Yacouba. Conociéndolo, va a sucumbir ante mis datos. No creo que quiera que se entere que un dato anónimo diga que un gobernador "honesto" compre armas de forma ilegal así que seguro me va a dar la base militar más segura que tenga. Será interesante reencontrarme con el señor y con Soraya, a quién utilicé para el sexo y conseguir datos sobre algunas cosas del país. No tendré el amor que quiero pero al menos tengo hipocresía y podré conseguir algo de falso amor.


	9. Capítulo 8: Vuelvo a ganar

**NORM'S POV:**

**Población de Kronach, Alemania, 13 de junio de 2013:**

Zeth me llamó para decirme que consiguió una base muy segura en África, cerca de Murzuq, un sitio que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Según me dijo, parecía que los rebeldes fueron destruidos, el gobernador Yacouba consiguió vencer y seguir como gobernador. Libia está loca hoy en día, de todos modos.

Para colmo, tuve que enviarle a Odd y a Ulrich a Zeth para que le echaran una mano porque yo ya no los soportaba más… maricones, esto es un lío tremendo, el único consuelo que tengo es Yumi, quien me anima día a día para seguir adelante.

Sin duda alguna, éste día fue cuando comenzó la locura total. Estaba hablando con Vladimir y Yumi cuando recibí una misteriosa llamada. Esperaba que fuese el tipejo extraño que intentaba matarnos, pero no resultó así… resultó algo mucho, mucho peor.

-¿Diga?-contesto sin muchos ánimos.

_-¿Norm Della Robbia?-_oí una voz femenina por el auricular.

-Sí, ¿quién es?

-_Soy Albrinia, me gustaría comprarle algunas armas, ¿nos podemos ver dentro de varios días en Châlons, Francia?_

-¿Châlons-en-Champagne?

_-Así es._

-Tardé unos minutos en responder, pues Châlons estaba muy cerca de Alemania, era una muy buena coincidencia tal y nuestra situación.-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo quiere que nos reunamos y dónde?

_-Dentro de 4 días, en el bar Le Paltrê, ¿le parece bien?_

-Claro, allí estaré con un cargamento de armas recién obtenido hace una semana.-mentira, llevaría una basura de armas. La chica me lo agradeció y colgó el celular mientras yo me reponía de la fatal sorpresa-trampa que me aguardaba en Châlons. Generalmente, ésta gente contactaba con Zeth en vez de conmigo, si no es una trampa, por 1ª vez trabajaré para un gobierno "decente", en vez de para un cruel y cabrón sanguinario revolucionista.

En los 3 días siguientes, preparé un complejo plan estratégico para protegernos a mí y a mis hombres que llevásemos el cargamento de armas. Preparé al menos 80 pistolas Star, el modelo de 1922, otros 55 subfusiles K-50M, 20 fusiles de asalto FN Fal y un par de ametralladoras automáticas Maschinengewehr 42 (MG-42), que conseguí en Alemania al llegar a Kronach.

En total, iríamos en el camión 3 hombres. Yo sería el co-conductor, el conductor sería Vladimir y otro hombre más en la parte trasera, cuidando de las armas y preparado para saltar si resulta ser una trampa. Yumi y otros 6 hombres y 3 mujeres más, estarían apostados en diferentes tejados de los edificios circundantes al bar que me indicó la contacto. Ella es buena francotiradora, así que sabía que, mientras ella estuviese al mando del 2º equipo, yo estaría a salvo, sobre todo si es ella la que dispara.

Finalmente, ordené que ambos equipos se moviesen y, sin más dilación, nos pusimos en marcha hacia Châlons-en-Champagne. Tardamos unas 6 horas y 3 minutos, ya que eran unos 658 kilómetros desde Kronach hasta Châlons, aunque habríamos tardado más si hubiésemos cogido la A4, pues habríamos tardado más de 6 horas y media para llegar, por eso cogimos la A3, para llegar antes.

Llegamos sobre la medianoche, perfecta hora para una reunión ilegal, aunque muy mala hora si realmente era una trampa. El 2º camión (en el que iban Yumi y el 2º equipo), se despegó de nosotros al entrar en la ciudad. Mientras tanto, el 1er camión (donde íbamos nosotros), se dirigió hacia Le Paltrê, en el centro de la ciudad (más o menos).

Aparcamos en un callejón oscuro detrás del local, donde nos esperaban 3 hombres armados con AK's 47. Mi H&K VP70 temblo bajo mi negro abrigo, de igual modo que hizo en mi reunión con Vladimir. Sin embargo, no mostré miedo mientras sujetaba firmemente el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para tranquilizar mis nervios. Sería difícil de salir con vida de aquel local si realmente resultaba una trampa.

-Bienvenidos.-dijo uno de ellos con un tono francés. No fue una bienvenida particularmente acogedora, y menos teniendo en cuenta la situación. Uno de los 3 hombres entró en el local y al poco salió junto a 1 mujer y otros 2 hombres, igual de armados que los otros 3. La mujer era la única que parecía desarmada, aunque algo me decía que ocultaba algún arma por alguna parte. Los hombres iban vestidos de camareros, pero la mujer iba vestida con un traje completamente negro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros, y llevaba una "corona" en la frente.

-Me alegro de verte, señor Della Robbia.-saludó la mujer alzando la mano.

-El placer es mío.-mi seriedad pareció no asustarla, algo que me inquietó, pues no solía ocurrir de ése modo. Alcé la mano para saludarla, como ella había hecho. Nada mas juntar nuestras manos, los "camareros" hicieron un saludo militar… muy curioso.

-Bien, señor Della Robbia. No tengo tiempo que perder y dudo que usted quiera perder el suyo igual, así que dígame lo que ha traído y yo le pagaré por las armas.

-Está bien.-ordené a Vladimir que sacara un arma de cada tipo y las pusiera sobre una mesa (que habían traído los hombres armados). Una vez hubo acabado, fui presentando las armas.

-Muy bien, señora…

-Petrê… soy la dueña del local.

-Muy bien, señora Petrê. Aquí tengo una Pistola Star, modelo de 1922, 9x23mm, es un arma automática, acerrojamiento Borwing clásico, capacidad para 8 cartuchos por cargador, pesa unos aproximadamente 1000 gramos. Guión fijo y alza regulable. Es un arma de origen español, muy eficiente para un ejército tanto entrenado como novato.-solté el arma para seguir con la siguiente.

-Ésta preciosidad es un subfusil K-50M, un arma tremendamente ligera, pues apenas pesa 4400 gramos, en comparación con otros subfusiles que pesan al menos 10kg. Capacidad de 35 cartuchos salvo con un tambor que puede llevar un total de 71 cartuchos. 700 disparos por minuto y alcance efectivo de 200 metros.

-La siguiente arma es un fusil de combate FN Fal, un arma automática, calibre de 7'22mm, un peso aproximado de 4kg y medio, el cargador soporta entre 20 y 30 cartuchos, pero es mejor que sólo usen 20 por cargador, si no, puede llegar a encasquillarse. Tiene un alcance efectivo de 500 metros, dispara entre 650-700 balas por minuto si eres rápido recargando, corredera hasta 600 metros.

-¿Y la última?-preguntó la mujer.

-La última es la mejor de todas. Un par de Maschinengewehr 42, más conocidas como MG-42, de origen alemán, alcance de 1200 metros, 7'62mm de calibre, entre 1200\1300 disparos por minuto, su única debilidad es su peso, pues pesa alrededor de 20kg.

-¿Cuántas tiene de cada una?-preguntó de nuevo la señora Petrê.

-Pues tengo un par de MG-42, 80 pistolas Star, 55 K-50M y 20 FN Fal.

-Perfecto…-la mujer pareció considerarlo bien.-Me las quedo todas… y con cargadores extra.

-Excelente, serán unos…-hice mis cálculos: a 790 dólares las pistolas, 1500 dólares los subfusiles K-50M, 2500 dólares los FN Fal y 2720 dólares las MG-42… hacen un total de 63.000, 82.500, 50.000 y 5440 dólares, respectivamente.-Serán unos 200.949 dólares por todas las armas, más cargadores extra… 201.440 dólares en total, señora Petrê.

-Perfecto, señor Della Robbia. Dadle el dinero.-después de unos pocos minutos, me dieron dos maletines con la cantidad exacta que yo les había pedido.

-Muchas gracias, señora Petrê. Me alegro de hacer negocios con usted.

-El placer es mío, señor Della Robbia.-justo cuando íbamos a irnos, se oyó un disparo de un rifle de francotirador, que acabó con la vida de uno de los "camareros".

-Pero… ¿qué?-dijo la señora Petrê, pero se volvió a oír un disparo y ésta vez la bala dio en el hombro derecho de Petrê, quien cayó al suelo, sujetándose el hombro por el dolor.

-¡A cubierto!-gritó Vladimir, y tanto él como los camareros se refugiaron tras mi camión, y mi 2º hombre salió de detrás del camión para coger un arma y refugiarse con los demás. Yo corrí hacia Petrê y la llevé hasta el camión, siendo escoltado por 2 de los hombres de Petrê.

-Gracias, señor Della Robbia.

-Puedes llamarme Norm.

-Gracias, Norm… puedes llamarme Yuri… Yuri Ishiyama.-me quedé estático… fingió ser la dueña del local, pero en realidad es la prima de Yumi. Mi novia me habló de su prima alguna vez, dijo que era la cabecilla de un grupo rebelde de Francia, pero jamás imaginé que le vendería armas yo mismo. Después de un rápido vendaje por parte de Vladimir a Yuri, ésta se levantó y me besó en los labios. Yo me quedé estático por 2º vez, mientras veía cómo ella y sus hombres se metían en el local. Antes de entrar, me guiñó el ojo… ¿es que sólo voy a gustarle a las mujeres de la familia Ishiyama?

Da igual, ordené una rápida retirada, aunque abatieron a mi 2º soldado, Vladimir y yo pudimos escapar por los pelos del local. Sin embargo, de camino a casa, un par de motos nos persiguieron. No me fijé ni el tipo de las motos, ni en sus conductores armados, ni en las armas que usaban, sólo le ordené a Vladimir que pisara a fondo el acelerador para salir lo antes posible de Châlons… sería difícil deshacernos de los motoristas dentro de la ciudad, y menos aún cuando nosotros no la conocíamos tan bien como quisiéramos en éstos momentos.

-¡Morid, escoria traficante!-estaba claro que habían sido enviados por el misterioso que nos quería muertos, y que estaba muy cerca nuestro.

-¿Norm?-preguntó Yumi a través del celular.

-Yumi, unos motoristas nos persiguen, vamos de camino a Kronach, ¿podéis ayudarnos?-antes de poder terminar la pregunta, ambos motoristas habían caído bajo una lluvia sin final de balas de francotirador.-Gracias, querida.

-Ha sido un placer.-colgué la llamada y nos dirigimos a la fábrica de Kronach… Zeth va a enloquecer cuando sepa que no sólo ligué por 2ª vez (aunque no quise decírselo a Yumi, no quise perderla por su prima), sino que también conseguí una excelentísima venta y volví a ponerme por encima de él en cuanto a la cantidad de dinero (él me superó, pues yo me gasté mucho dinero en la fábrica y en todo el personal y material necesarios para nuestro ejército, pero con esto quedé por delante de nuevo).

**Continuará…**

**AelitaEternen: ****Gracias por tu review, la 1ª que tenemos, muchísimas gracias, encantados de que te guste, en el siguiente que te conteste también Nicholas, jeje.**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Donde me metí?

**Zeth POV**

**Murzuq, Libia, 14 de junio del 2013 **

Uf… Que calor sofocante… Maldigo el día en que pensé que establecería mi base en este maldito país… Finalmente Yacouba cayó ante mi chantaje así que tengo su base más segura, tal como pensé. A "cambio", mis mercenarios acabaron con la resistencia, esos bastardos españoles hacen muy bien las cosas. Para los medios, el gobernador fue el que acabó con su estado de sitio diciendo que usó un grupo comando pero como dice la famosa frase –La historia la escriben los vencedores–, el que hizo el trabajo sucio fui yo. Como esperaba, Soraya no me podía ver ni dibujado, aun seguía afectada por lo que le hice… Que placer, ahora la entiendo a Diana por lo que me hizo ja ja ja… Llamé a Norm para darle las buenas noticias y un poco se alegró pero nada fuera de lo "normal"… Bah, en nuestro mundo nada es normal pero para nosotros era así, por el momento.

El inicio de mi locura fue cuando Norm no tuvo la mejor idea de mandarme a la parejita de maric… Digo, a Odd y Ulrich. La idea de alejarme de Europa era para no ver a dos personas enamoradas… Norm Della Robbia, te voy a matar cuando te vea. Para no verlos, hice que quedaran como enlaces entre Yacouba y yo porque si seguía viendo a Soraya, terminaría muerto antes de tiempo. Finalmente no tuve más remedio y para airearme dejé toda la logística de la base en manos de aquellos dos, me subí en un Humvee que había traído para movilizarme en el lugar y –viaje aéreo mediante– me fui a Sudamérica, especialmente a Argentina. No tenía aliados pero no tenía enemigos, por ende era un lugar neutral… Por el momento.

**Buenos Aires, Argentina, 16 de Junio del 2013 **

Buenos Aires siempre fue un lugar… Interesante, por así decirlo, para mí. No tenía muchos conocimientos del español pero me defendía muy bien a la hora de hacer negocios, ligar y usar modismos a la hora de comprar drogas. En una visita anterior había conocido a un bombero drogadicto que trabajaba en la construcción de una central nuclear así que fue mi puerto de entrada a la hora de conseguir mi adicción y ligar. Estábamos junto con su pareja en un local bailable cuando me pareció ver a una chica bastante flacucha como Odd, morocha y vestida de blanco… Resaltaba totalmente entre las personas, todas góticas o cybergoth's. No lo dudé y fui a hablarle. Resulta que era fanática de una banda alemana que me encanta, Lacrima Mosa y eso hizo que me llamara aun más la atención. Intercambiamos números –obviamente, no le dí mi número de trabajo– e hicimos una promesa de vernos pronto, ya que ella estaba con sus amigas y yo estaba con mis conocidos. Esa misma noche termino teniendo sexo con la pareja del bombero ya que eran swingers… Lo malo es que la chica me recordó a Diana, casi termino quedando paranoico por dentro, no podía pensar en ella mientras tenía sexo con una chica muy hermosa. Por esto termino aspirando casi 6 gramos de cocaína y tomando el alcohol de mala calidad que ofrecía el local bailable.

Me despierto a 150 kilómetros del local, en la casa del bombero, con una resaca titánica… Casi como cuando estaba en Kronach, en esas dos semanas devastadoras mentalmente. Me despierta mi móvil laboral con un número desconocido, como siempre. Atiendo con mi tono más serio mientras buscaba en mi maletín mis papeles.

–¿Quién habla?

–_Clarín me dio su número, me dijo que usted tiene brownies para vender_.

Reviso la lista de alias que tenía y Clarín era un mafioso argentino, recientemente arrestado. Y brownies es mi código para la simple pistola Browning Hi-Power, común en este país. Tenía una pequeña reserva guardada en la casa de un gótico.

–Ok. ¿Dónde?

–_Descampado del Mercado central, a la medianoche._

–Perfecto, me va a reconocer. Buenos días –corto sin esperar que me salude.

Le pregunto al bombero donde queda la locación y me dice que a 160 kilómetros, así que le pedí indicaciones para ir a buscar mi reserva y el auto con el que me manejaba en la provincia. Me despido de él y de su pareja y parto hacia el lugar.

**Tapiales, Buenos Aires, 17 de Junio del 2013 **

Me encontraba solo en el descampado, realmente el lugar era medio tenebroso porque el lugar solamente estaba "habitado" de día por la descarga de frutas y verduras provenientes de otras provincias, mientras que de noche era algo desolador, tenía la sensación de que me iban a asaltar. Había ido en un Chevrolet Corsa que había mandado a polarizar y blindar por las dudas y en el maletero estaba una valija con 20 pistolas Browning, cada pistola con dos cargadores de 12 balas. En el viaje desde Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires hasta Tapiales –Unos 10 kilómetros, más o menos–, había oído en la radio sobre un tiroteo en una ciudad francesa. Algo me decía que estaba Norm en el medio pero en este momento solamente estaba concentrado en la venta… Aunque normalmente esto era como vender caramelos para mí, siempre viene bien un ingreso en moneda local. Ya había estudiado la paridad y acá iba a ganar más dinero usando el mercado negro de divisas. Unos golpecitos en mi ventana me distrajeron y resulta que era un grupo neonazi de 9 personas y una chica de baja estatura cuyo detalle llamativo era su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus labios, del mismo color. Ya iba en desventaja si me querían atacar así que usé mi condición de alemán para distraerlos. Salgo del auto portando una Glock 18C automática.

–Buenas noches caballeros. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

El grupo reconoció mi acento alemán y se sorprendieron.

–Oh, un alemán… ¿Qué tienes?

–Lo que me pidieron, pistolas Browning. Cada una tiene dos cargadores extra con sus respectivas balas. 1200 cada una. –respondía mientras abría el maletero y la valija.

–Las necesitamos a 1000. Más no tenemos. –Insta un neonazi un tanto enojado.

–1200 tal como están, 1000 sin balas. Negocios son negocios, camaradas. –Aprieto con fuerza mi Glock.

Al decir camaradas, se sorprendieron pero volvieron a sus expresiones serias. Por lo visto no les iba a importar si era camarada o no, serían capaces de robarlas y matarme.

–No entiendes, las necesitamos –gruñó el mismo neonazi–… No te queremos mat…

Fue interrumpido por la chica pelirroja, nerviosa por lo que dijo aquel sujeto. De repente, escucho varias frenadas y todos notamos que un jeep militar VLEGA Gaucho entra al descampado. Inmediatamente cierro el maletero y disparo contra el jeep haciendo que este responda con un fuego de fusil de asalto. Logro ocultarme delante de mi automóvil pero los neonazis fueron masacrados y la chica fue abatida con un disparo en un hombro. Escucho que se queja y en un acto de valentía e idiotez logro abrir una puerta de pasajeros para después tomar a la chica, meterla dentro del auto y para finalizar, terminar metiéndome en el auto que siempre se mantuvo en marcha. Piso el acelerador a fondo, buscando una forma de ir a la localidad de San Miguel, en donde se encontraba una base militar muy famosa por encontrarse hace más o menos 30 años un centro de detención clandestino y cuando me percato, la chica había bajado una ventana, tomado mi carabina de asalto M4 que tenía para situaciones como esta y fusilado al conductor del jeep, que terminó por estrellarse en un poste de luz.

–Gracias por eso… –le agradezco aliviado.

–No agradezcas, salvaste mi vida… A propósito, dime Red Devil –me contesta entusiasmada.

–A mi dime Zeth. Nunca vas a encontrar mi nombre verdadero.

Espío en mi espejo retrovisor y la chica portaba mi carabina y estaba sonriente, como si le agradaba lo que veía, un alto alemán muy guapo y encima nazi.

–¿Hacia dónde vamos? –me pregunta.

–Hacia un lugar llamado Campo de Mayo. Tengo personas importantes en ese lugar y nos pueden guarecer y tratarte, además de guardar mis armas.

La chica no responde y se sienta mirando hacia alrededor. En cuestión de unas dos horas llegamos a la base militar y antes de llegar a cualquier edificación de la zona, la chica me pide que nos detengamos. Me hace salir del auto y casi en medio de la nada, se sube encima mío, me da uno de los besos más fogosos que experimenté y termino teniendo sexo en una base militar. Vuelvo a ser el mismo don Juán de siempre pero con un serio problema, que pasaré a relatar.

**San Miguel, Buenos Aires, 17 de Junio del 2013 **

Bien… Me encuentro atrapado gracias a un General de brigada traidor que dice que lo traicioné, cuando la realidad es que aquel sujeto lo vi una sola vez en el 2010 para un golpe de estado para derrocar al matrimonio Kitsner pero el marido murió antes. Red Devil está como loca por esto aunque fue tratada apropiadamente y yo no sé si estos militares están con los que buscan a Norm y a mi o esto es otra cosa aislada. No queda otra, tengo que llamar a Norm. Me quitaron mi teléfono móvil pero no mi dinero, así que pude sobornar a un par de soldados voluntarios para que me presten sus teléfonos móviles. La chica, al ver esto, se queda extrañada.

–_¿Quién habla?_ –Se escucha la voz de Norm pero enojado.

–Sea lo que sea que hagas, necesito que hagas algo. Estoy en Argentina, en el Campito, con una chica. En Kronach quedó mi bebé y mis valijas. Ven rápido.

No le dí tiempo para que diga algo porque había cortado la llamada. Me acerco a la semidiosa que se hallaba junto a mi y le beso la frente para después sonreír. Sé que Norm me puede sacar de esto, total Odd y Ulrich pueden manejar mi base en Murzuq.

**Notas del autor**

Se pone interesante la cosa xD… Un Zeth que comienza la locura es un Zeth divertido para la historia, lo prueba mi fic Military Lyoko y el de mi compa Juanantarot, Code: Starcraft jajaja. Paso a dejar simples detalles.

En Argentina se acostumbra mucho a hablar con códigos, por eso lo de Brownies y el apodo.

El jeep VLEGA Gaucho es un jeep militar de fabricación argentina. Es el vehículo estándar en el ejército y lo más notable es que se pueden apilar hast (No recuerdo bien) encima para transporte.

Otro detalle importante es que los precios figuran en AR$ o Pesos Argentinos. $1000 serían US$200 (200 dólares) y $1200 son US$240 en cotización a la fecha.

La base militar conocida como Campo de Mayo es una de las más grandes guarniciones militares, ubicada justamente en la locación que mencioné. Además, se encuentra en los partidos de Hurlingham, Tigre y otro partido que no recuerdo jajaja… Detalle anectódico, ahí voy a trabajar dentro de poco, jeje… El Campito es el nombre del centro de detención clandestino que funcionaba en la época de la última dictadura militar.

Gracias AelitaEternen por tus reviews, me motivaron para escribir algo de mediana calidad aunque sea xD… Particularmente yo estoy relacionado con el Ejército Argentino y bueno, las armas que nombro son las que me sé de memoria y algunas, las que tuve oportunidad de usarlas. En algunas otras cosas sí recurro al Santo Google jajaja.

Como saben, el próximo lo escribirá mi compa, grandes saludos! :D


	11. Capítulo 10: El informe

**NORM'S POV:**

**Población de Kronach, Alemania, 17 de Junio del 2013:**

-¡Maldita sea!-estampé mi móvil contra la pared del cabreo que me vino. Zeth acababa de llamarme para decirme que estaba preso en San Miguel, Buenos Aires… ¿y ahora me toca viajar hasta Argentina? Hay que joderse, y más aún cuando dijo _"con una chica"… _y es hecho prisionero por ligar… joder.

Preparé un escuadrón de 7 hombres, 8 hombres si me cuento yo, vestidos con los trajes de las fuerzas de asalto estadounidenses. La razón de esto era para que el ejército argentino no pudiese meterse por en medio de nuestra operación, pues los Estados Unidos tienen jurisdicción en Argentina… por ahora. Nos armamos todos con M4 con lanzagranadas incluido, algunas Colt.45 y un par de FG42 del ejército alemán, además de todas las armas preferidas de Zeth… dijo _"mi bebe", _¿y cómo coños quiere que sepa cuál de sus armas es "su bebe"? Dios mío, si no fuese porque estoy acojonado con nuestro enemigo, le pegaría un tiro entre ceja y ceja a Zeth.

Escogimos un par de Black Hawks negros para transportarnos. Entre las armas y vehículos, me gasté unos 9200 dólares, sin contar con el desperdicio de tiempo, munición y dinero en sacar a Zeth de la prisión.

Tardarmos al menos un par de horas en llegar a la posición donde se supone que Zeth se hallaba, aunque no encontramos nada, sólo una pareja borracha caminando por allí.

-¿Dónde se supone que está Zeth, señor?-preguntó Ulrich. Le ordené que también me llamara señor para que no lo relacionaran con Zeth o conmigo.

-Ni idea, soldado, pero lo buscaremos. ¡Vamos, soldados, en marcha!-seguimos andando durante 29 minutos hasta que encontramos un "búnker" de aspecto polaco. Una MG34 comenzó a dispararnos, matando a 3 de nuestros hombres e hiriendo a Ulrich en la pierna derecha. Nos pusimos a cubierto tras un muro derribado, a 600 metros del búnker.

Me acerqué a uno de los 3 hombres muertos, quien llevaba una cruz en el hombro. Era el médico. Cogí los suministros que podía con la mano izquierda y me acerqué a Ulrich, quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor. 4 balas habían entrado y salido por la puerta derecha del alemán.

Mientras le curaba, el resto de mis hombres seguía disparando, aunque poco podían hacer con la MG34 de por medio.

_-! Złap je-_creo que dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el oficial. Por lo poco que sé de polaco, diría que dijo que nos cogiesen con vida. Ordené un alto el fuego y que nos rindiéramos. A Ulrich se le llevaron para curar sus heridas, y al resto nos reunirían en el búnker con los otros prisioneros. Imaginé que serían Zeth y la chica con la que ligaba.

Poco después de entrar en el búnker, cogí mi Boker Combat II, cuchillo que escondía en mi ropa y le rajé el cuello al oficial que tenía delante, mientras que mis hombres hacían lo propio con los otros 4 guardias que teníamos a los lados.

-Coged sus armas y recoged a Ulrich, yo sacaré a Zeth de aquí.-Tras un sí señor por parte de mis hombres, de los cuales sólo me quedaban 4, me dirigí por unas escaleras hasta una puerta blindada, en la cual esperaban otros 2 soldados.

-¡Maldición!-grité. Lancé mi cuchillo hacia el soldado de la derecha y le atravesó el cuello. Recibiendo disparos por todo el cuerpo, conseguí llegar hasta el soldado restante y estampar su cráneo contra la pared.

Me arrodillé con gran dolor, supuse que varias de las balas habían atravesado mi torso, dudaba que no me hubiese alcanzado el corazón. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Zeth y a la chica desnudos en el suelo. Aparté la vista con asco, y les lancé la ropa, la cual estaba en la mesa a mi izquierda.

-Vestíos y reuníos conmigo en la entrada, ¡vamos!-grité, y salí corriendo… tardaría años en olvidar esa situación. En la entrada, mientras esperaba a Zeth, me puse en contacto con los 2 Black Hawks para que nos recogieran en la base, y pronto aparecieron Ulrich y 2 de los 3 soldados.

-Informe de situación.-pedí, y Ulrich contestó.

-¡Esto es una mierda, señor!-gritó, y nos refugiamos para disparar a los polacos que habían acudido a la batalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica.

-Que vamos a morir.-dije con seriedad.-¡Muy bien, soldados!-comencé mientras les daba armas a Zeth y a la chica.-¡Detrás de esos polacos tenemos los Black Hawks para irnos de este infierno, así que más os vale acabar con ellos! ¡La muerte nos espera, hagámosla esperar un poco más!-con un grito de guerra, todos salimos a campo abierto, disparando a los polacos mientras huíamos a los Black Hawks.

Tras una hora de intensa batalla, los helicópteros nos recogieron y nos dejaron en Kronach… lamentablemente, las armas de Zeth se perdieron.

Me quedé mirando a Zeth una vez estuvimos en Kronach, y el me miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa. En ese momento, me enfadé.

-¿QUÉ?-grité con furia.-¿Te atrapan por culpa de estar ligando con una puta y todavía me preguntas el qué?

-¡No es una puta, es…

-¡Me importa una mierda, Zeth! ¡Han estado a punto de matarnos! ¡¿Sabes acaso quiénes eran los polacos que nos disparaban?!

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Tiene que ver que esos polacos eran los que nos querían muertos desde el principio!-le entregué un informe que Ulrich recogió en la base, y Zeth se quedó asombrado.

-Im… imposible.-susurró.

-Estamos en un buen lío, Zeth… en mayores problemas de los que creíamos. Necesitaremos ayuda para esto…-marqué mi número para llamar a un viejo amigo… un viejo amigo al que no quería involucrar en esto…

**Continuará…**

**Sep, lo sé, algo corto, pero no puedo hacerle mucho, me va fatal el ordenador y últimamente no tenía ganas de escribir demasiado, también se notó en Code: Starcraft, pero bueno…**

**AelitaEternen: **Como siempre, gracias por tus reviews, y siempre serás bienvenida. Contestando tu pregunta, que previamente contestó Zeth, las armas que describo en este fic, la mayor parte de ellas al menos, las conozco en persona, sobre todo las armas alemanas como la MG42, FG42, etc. Y con respecto a tu 2ª pregunta, sep, aparecerán Jeremy, Aelita, la señora Einstein (no recuerdo su nombre, es de Evolution), y, posiblemente, también aparezcan personajes como Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, etc. Me alegro de que te gusten nuestros fics, y si aquí estamos locos, ya ves cómo estamos en Code: Starcraft, jajajaja. Zeth y yo empezamos de enemigos y no acabamos nunca, jajaja.

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, chiao!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Un día poco común

**Zeth POV**

**San Miguel, Buenos Aires, 19 de junio del 2013 **

Esto de que Norm se demore en buscarnos me asusta mucho… No podía demostrar mi temor ante la chica, que de a poco me estaba odiando. Cada día escuchaba menos y menos palabras españolas para escuchar más palabras polacas. Antes no estaba tan preocupado, total tenía otros generales pero no pasaba nada de lo que esperaba. Los voluntarios que nos custodiaban, que amablemente nos daban cigarrillos, alcohol y otras cosas, a cambio de sobornos, fueron reemplazados por polacos que nos golpeaban cada vez que podían. Nos hicieron desnudar por el frío congelante que reinaba en aquella base y por mi don protector, a Red Devil le doy todo el calor que pueda darle mientras yo casi caigo en la hipotermia. Ya estaba pensando que iba a morir, en una prisión por tener sexo en terrenos militares, con una desconocida…

Hasta que escucho unos disparos. Directamente me levanté y empecé a moverme, no podía dejar que el frío me dejara bobo; también obligo a la chica a que se mueva, sabía que no iba a dejar que tengamos sexo por la suciedad que teníamos. Disparos más cercanos me hacen intuir que nos buscan a nosotros así que directamente me siento y esperé que abrieran la puerta, cosa que hizo un Norm herido. No voy a mentir, el asco que demostró me hizo dar una risotada así que me visto, espero que la chica se vista y terminamos huyendo despavoridos del lugar, aunque los polacos nos dieron fiera batalla. Antes de abandonar la provincia de Buenos Aires, ordené que el Black Hawk que nos llevaba descendiera. Apenas le di el suficiente dinero como para compensar el mal trago que se llevó, se aleja de nosotros sin voltear a vernos así que retomamos rumbo a nuestra base segura, estando yo un poco decepcionado.

**Kronach, Alemania, 21 de junio del 2013 **

Después de hacer que trataran las heridas de Norm, nos hallamos en el despacho de la fábrica que usurpamos para fabricar nuestro transporte. Mi compañero me miraba fijo, mientras yo estaba sentado tranquilo, disfrutando la comodidad de mi traje de etiqueta y camisa de seda y del sillón en donde estaba sentado. Lo miro de reojo.

–¿Qué? –sonrío.

–¿QUÉ? –gritó con furia– ¿¡Te atrapan por culpa de estar ligando con una puta y todavía me preguntas el qué!?

–¡No es una puta, es… –no me deja terminar mi frase.

–¡Me importa una mierda, Zeth! ¡Han estado a punto de matarnos! ¡¿Sabes acaso quiénes eran los polacos que nos disparaban?!

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

–¡Tiene que ver que esos polacos eran los que nos querían muertos desde el principio! –me entrega un informe.

Me quedo anonadado. No podía creer la cantidad de gente importante que nos quería matar, y tal vez era una porción pequeña de toda la fuerza.

–Estamos en un buen lío, Zeth… en mayores problemas de los que creíamos. Necesitaremos ayuda para esto…

Tenía que respirar aire fresco, salgo casi corriendo del despacho, con la mirada fija de Norm detrás. Paso en medio de todos los soldados y trabajadores, mirándome con un semblante de sorpresa y salgo afuera. Empiezo a golpear cosas con enojo, toda esa gente importante eran del alto mando de diversas fuerzas a las cuales no pude satisfacerlos, ni tampoco Norm. Para rematar, había una polaca que figura con otro nombre pero que se llama Klaudia, una mercenaria adicta al sexo que conocí mientras quería seducirme para asaltar un cargamento de armas que yo tenía y estaba Diana, revelada como espía española. Tomé mi celular, tenía que comunicarme con el general Schindler. Finalmente me atiende su hijo, el teniente coronel Amon Schindler.

–Hola Amon, ¿Me puedes comunicar con tu padre?

–_Zeth, mi padre está muerto…_

Escuchar eso me congeló hasta la última célula.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–_Desde que cortó comunicación con vos… Estuve pensando que vos eras el asesino y por eso ordené tu captura en Argentina pero tu hermano me presentó el informe y dejé de sospechar en vos…_

–¿Me puedes brindar tu ayuda?

–_Poder hacerlo lo haría pero no quiero involucrarme en una guerra clandestina… Conozco tus enemigos y desde que murió mi padre, he adquirido odio hacia vos… Todavía no sé porque no mando a un escuadrón élite bajo mi mando a capturarlos así que prefiero que no me molestes…_

Termina de hablar y corta. Realmente me sentía solo porque el general era un viejo que apreciaba bastante, sacando el hecho de que siempre me traía compradores de gobiernos tercermundistas. La vibración de mi celular me hace recuperar mi atención y atiendo.

–¿Quién habla?

–_¿Eres Zeth?_

–¿Quién eres?

–_Sé lo que haces, sé donde estás, sé tu pasado, sé todo sobre vos… Nikolaus Stern._

Que me llamaran así me dejó sin palabras, casi como si fuera una estatua. Nadie sabía mi nombre verdadero, sacando a las personas involucradas en mi "eliminación", mi hermano Ulrich y yo. No podía tomar esto a la ligera, podía ser un enemigo mucho más peligroso que los propios polacos que nos buscan.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas?

–_No lo quiero hablar por este medio, podrías tener interferida la línea. Ve al hotel donde te emborrachaste con Norm, en una hora. No te preocupes, lo que te quiero decir es beneficioso para ambos, tal vez._

No quise escuchar más y corté la comunicación. Inmediatamente entré al complejo a las corridas. Justo bajaba Norm así que me paro enfrente de él.

–¡Norm, quiero tu mejor equipo de francotiradores en el hotel donde conociste a Yumi en 20 minutos! –exclamo muy autoritario.

–¿Para qué? ¿No harás de las tuyas de vuelta, verdad?

–Es una mierda muy seria, después te explico.

Norm queda confundido pero yo sigo trotando, buscando a cierto mercenario que trajo mi compañero de trabajo. Lo encuentro entrenando a un grupo de soldados.

–Vladimir, sé que estás por Norm pero quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo que copies como hicieron los rusos con un modelo de Túpolev. Esto lo costeo yo y va a servir a la causa mía y de Norm.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Hacer ingeniería inversa.

Aquel ruso empieza a trotar atrás mío. Tomo otro celular que tenía, otro Motorola pero de modelo Razr que usaba para mis mercenarios. Llamo al único número que tenía agendado, que era del líder de pelotón.

–Toma tus hombres y llévalos al único hotel caro de la ciudad. Ubica a varios hombres dentro y afuera del lugar y a otros en vehículos alrededor de la manzana. Estén atentos a cualquier circunstancia. –corto la llamada.

Finalmente llego al hotel a la hora pactada, no sin antes dejar a Vladimir en donde se encontraba el ahora mío V-22 Osprey… Gracias Klaus, me dejaste una joya de ingeniería. En fin, entro al hotel y sin verlos, había reconocido a mis mercenarios. Me dirijo a la recepcionista y sin preguntarle, me indica que vaya al 3º piso, habitación 33, cosa que hice. En el ascensor tomo mi Glock 24 y la dejé lista para disparar, nunca se sabe que cosas pueden pasar, especialmente por lo que me pasó hace poco en Argentina. Entro a la habitación y veo a un joven de mi misma edad, vestido con un saco casi de combate de un color amarronado, remera negra, pantalón de jean azul oscuro y unos notables borceguíes de color marrón. Su pelo era de un negro azulado bastante particular. Era William Dunbar… Lo había cruzado una de las últimas veces que había ido a Francia, él me había dado información sobre algunas personas que querían mis servicios y las últimas de Ulrich aunque también supe que vendió información sobre mí a la Interpol, ese momento fue decisivo a la hora de ser capturado o permanecer en el negocio otros 10 años. No era de confiar. Cuando se percata que entro, me mira sonriente.

–Mírate Nikolaus, hace dos años que no nos vemos y ya pareces de 30, deberías dejar de ir de juerga en juerga.

–lo apunto con mi Glock– Primero, no me llames así, soy Zeth. Segundo, no puedes decirme lo que hago con mi vida. Tercero, después de venderme, debería matarte.

–Oye, no te exasperes, si tuvieras a la Interpol sobre tu cabeza habrías hecho lo mismo. –Contesta nervioso.

–Tengo a la Interpol, diversos ejércitos, la CIA, Mossad, los polacos, hasta al propio Simon Wieserthul sobre mí. Sin embargo, no delato a nadie. Qué es lo que quieres decirme que podría ser beneficioso para mi y para Norm.

William se dirige hacia la cama de la habitación, en donde se encontraba un maletín. Lo abre y saca una carpeta cerrada con lo que parece ser un informe. Lo tira a mis pies y se sienta. Para tomarlo, dejo mi arma en la sobaquera, oculta bajo mi sobretodo de gabardina de corte gótico.

–Es un informe totalmente detallado sobre los polacos que los quieren matar. Bah, la mayoría son polacos pero seguro sabrás que hay algunas chicas despechadas con vos. Te aviso, tu piso en Sceaux fue allanado por ellos y mataron al pobre soldado que cuidaba el lugar. En Buenos Aires, el Ejército Argentino los estuvo rastreando debido a la escaramuza que tuvieron en su principal destacamento militar. A no ser que tuvieran otro lugar, sus únicas locaciones seguras son acá por un tiempo y Murzuq, donde tienen el apoyo forzado de Yacouba.

–Entonces lo que dices es que en cualquier momento nos van a atacar en esta locación, ¿verdad?

–Exacto.

Al escuchar eso, cambiaba todos mis planes. La estrategia que tenía que adoptar no era defensiva, sino ofensiva, atacar primero antes de que nos ataquen. Sin embargo, toda esta información tenía un precio.

–Bien… Nos dices esto a nosotros pero conociéndote, estás con el mejor postor… ¿Cuánto cuesta esta información?

–No cuesta dinero, solamente te pido un par de favores.

–Soy todo oídos.

–Primero y principal, necesito un salvoconducto para ir a Estados Unidos. Quiero realizar unos "trámites" en el país. Segundo, las llaves de tu piso en Seattle. Prometo no tocar tus papeles… Por el momento.

–Igual no tengo papeles en ese piso. Hasta ahora estoy de acuerdo.

–Y tercero y lo más importante… Quiero que mates a Yumi Ishiyama. Las razones no te las voy a dar.

Al escuchar eso, quedé impactado. Conocía la vida de Norm y sabía que desde que la conoció, se comporta de otra forma para mejor y está más atento a las circunstancias. En resumen, había mejorado sustancialmente, tal como yo en su momento estaba con Diana. Estaba entre la espada y la pared…

–No creo poder hacer eso… No, no quiero hacerlo. –con voz dolida.

William se levanta con un semblante de media sonrisa, como si esperaba mi reacción. Se dirige hacia su maletín, lo cierra y me mira.

–No te preocupes, tienes dos días para entregarme todo lo que te pedí. La información que ahora está en tu poder es verdadera y complementa o mejora toda información que tengas pero si no cumples, puedo entregarle a tus enemigos toda información tuya, de Norm, Ulrich, Odd, Vladimir, Yumi y muchas personas más… Desde que se levantan de su cama, cumplen el trabajo que tengan hasta en qué hora van al baño o se masturban. En el 2011 supiste en parte que no se juega conmigo y ahora lo sabes completamente. En dos días ven a esta misma habitación con la cabeza de Yumi o sino ni te molestes en venir.

Camina hacia mi y pasa por al lado mío, saliendo de la habitación, mientras yo quedo estático. Después de 10 minutos, una voz me sorprende.

–_Jefe, la persona con la que hablaba se retiró hace mucho. ¿Seguimos en pie? Cambio._

–tomo la radio– No. Retírense. Vuelvan a la base. Yo me quedo acá. Llamen a Norm y díganle que venga. Cambio y fuera.

–_Entendido, cambio y fuera._

Me siento en el sillón donde se sentó William y del minibar tomo un Johnnie Walker etiqueta azul, un vaso y dos hielos. Empiezo a tomarlo tranquilo mientras fumo unos cigarrillos mentolados que había traído de Argentina. Al cabo de media hora, llega Norm.

–No me sorprende verte así, borracho. –me "saluda" con un dejo de enojo.

–Tomo el informe y se lo doy a Norm– Lee esto.

Mi compañero hojea varias hojas del informe y queda shockeado.

–Zeth, ¿¡Dónde conseguiste esta información!? ¡El informe de Ulrich queda opacado por este informe!

–Un mercenario multipropósito que conozco me lo entregó… –le contesto sin mirarlo.

–¡¿Cuánto te costó!?

–En términos monetarios, nada por el momento… Solo me pidió tres favores…

–Te escucho.

–Un salvoconducto a Estados Unidos, mi piso en Seattle… Y otra cosa que no te va a gustar… –con voz dolida.

–¿Qué puede ser?

–Matar a Yumi… –termino el quinto vaso que había tomado y le doy una pitada al cigarrillo.

Ya no estaba solo entre la espada y la pared, estábamos los dos. Conociéndome, no me importaba pero aunque éramos contrincantes, éramos amigos y no podía hacerle eso a mi amigo. A él no.

**Notas del autor**

El helicóptero V-22 Osprey es un helicóptero multipropósito. Puede transportar tropas, cargamento y tiene un gran alcance operativo. Su característica particular es que no tiene rotor de cola y la estabilidad la genera sus dos rotores a sus costados. Aparece en el juego Half Life y en la película Resident Evil: Retribution.

Los rusos en la guerra fría, para poder estar cerca de los Estados Unidos en la carrera armamentística, generalmente copiaban sistemas de los estadounidenses. Un claro ejemplo de eso es el Túpolev Tu-4, copiado casi íntegramente del Boeing B-29 Superfortress mediante ingeniería inversa.

Dejando las aclaratorias, aprovecho para decir que mi compañero se fracturó el brazo, por eso las poquísimas ganas de escribir de él. Bast… Yo me rompí mi mano y seguí escribiendo jajajaja. En fin, lo que importa es que por lo menos tengo algo de inspiración.

Sinceramente, ando medio desanimado porque siendo una historia creada por dos autores que tuvieron algo de éxito en sus respectivas obras (Mi compa con Code: Starcraft y yo con Military Lyoko) y esta obra solamente siendo seguida por AelitaEternen (Al cual agradezco mucho sus reviews) como que desanima un poco… En fin, voy a continuar escribiendo esto.

Saludos a todas las personas que lo leen.


End file.
